


Персик, или Туда и обратно

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Хороший мальчик Персик [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Seasons/Series, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean in Hell, Demon Blood Addiction, Drama, Gang Rape, Gen, Hell, Mild Language, Multilation, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Sam in Hell, Some Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задолбавшись скармливать Персику подсылаемых к нему демонов-убийц и отчаявшись выманить Лилит в мир людей, Дин решает спуститься в Ад и разобраться со стервой на ее поле — а заодно и забрать из ее цепких рук свой контракт. Само собой, дело никак не может обойтись без Сэма. И без Персика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** таймлайн — между 3 и 4 сезоном; серьезные отклонения от канона (Сэм уже с середины 3 сезона пил кровь и тренировался с Руби, Дин не попал в Ад, и причиной тому — одна черная собачка); сиквел к фику «Хороший мальчик Персик» (рекомендую прочитать сначала его, иначе будет непонятно, откуда что взялось)  
>  **Предупреждения:** обсценная лексика, насилие, расчлененка, изнасилование  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      — Что-то я задолбался.  
      Дин вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, зачем-то посмотрел в пыльное окошко. За окошком был все тот же набивший оскомину пейзаж — нагромождения металлолома, именующиеся свалкой машин.  
      Три недели! Три недели, скоро уже четыре, как они безвылазно торчали у Бобби, и Дин чем дальше, тем сильнее чувствовал, что они слишком уж… загостились. И плевать, что он сам это предложил — после того, как число подосланных к нему убийц перевалило за второй десяток. Плевать, что Сэма и Персика, похоже, вполне устраивали эти вынужденные «каникулы». Если они пробудут здесь еще немного, Дин сам ломанет на ближайший перекресток, чтобы размять кулаки. Или окончательно зарастет плесенью и станет неотличим от возвышающихся тут и там книжных завалов.  
      — Дин, не кипятись, — Сэм благодушно отхлебнул кофе из кружки с эмблемой какого-то спортивного клуба.  
      Кружка была огромной, кофе — с молоком, а Сэм, кажется, так и не вышел из состояния эйфории по поводу того, что Дин избежал Ада. И успешно избегал до сих пор — не без помощи Персика и самого Сэма, каким-то странным образом научившегося изгонять демонов едва ли не силой мысли. Дин нутром чуял, что братец от него что-то скрывает, но спросить напрямую… А если это не к месту разыгравшаяся паранойя? Дин спросит, а Сэму снова сорвет крышу на почве «я стану монстром» и всякого такого. Он и без того загонялся по поводу того, что постоянно видит Персика — в отличие от того же Бобби, которому пес не показывался с самого Нью-Хармони. Лично Дин считал, что все дело в том, что они родная кровь. Собственно, так он Сэму и сказал… отчего тот вдруг побледнел и забормотал невнятное. Дин сложил два и два и понял, что Сэм вообразил, будто речь идет о каплях демонской крови, которую ему скормил Азазель, — и готов был вырвать себе язык. Надо же было так неудачно сформулировать такую простую мысль! Поэтому нет, ничего Дин спрашивать не собирался, ну его. Захочет Сэм — и сам все расскажет.  
      — Я не… кипячусь! — горячо возразил Дин и, словно вознамерился тут же опровергнуть собственные слова, так резко поднял свою кружку, что кофе плеснул через край и залил лежащую на столе вчерашнюю газету. — Твою ж мать!  
      Дин поспешно стряхнул с разворота коричневую жидкость и отодвинул газету от греха подальше.  
      — Слушай, ну разве плохо, что признаков демонической активности нет? — Сэм подцепил на вилку кусок яичницы. — Нет демонов, значит, нет жертв, значит, никто больше не подсылает к тебе убийц…  
      — Значит, они либо затаились и готовятся учинить какую-нибудь пакость, либо… либо уже творят пакость, просто мы еще не в курсе. — Дин свистнул и спустил на пол тарелку с остатками своего завтрака. Есть совершенно расхотелось.  
      Персик процокал когтями по доскам и, шурша клеенкой, залез башкой под стол. Дочиста вылизав тарелку, он сунулся было к Сэму.  
      — Отвали, — тот спихнул с колен слюнявую морду, — мне самому мало, пусть тебя хозяин кормит.  
      Персик вздохнул еще более шумно, чем Дин до этого, и переложил морду — вместе со слюнями — на колени к Дину.  
      — Ты его разбаловал, — заметил Сэм, вымакивая хлебом остатки желтка. — Кормишь со стола, позволяешь валяться на своей кровати… скоро он тебе на голову залезет.  
      — Угу, и Импалу отберет, — буркнул Дин, автоматически принимаясь чесать Персика за ушами.  
      — Не исключено, — Сэм со значением ткнул в его сторону наколотым на вилку хлебом. Густая желтая капля сорвалась вниз и смачно плюхнулась на самый край тарелки; зависла, будто раздумывая: падать дальше или еще погодить — и наконец сползла обратно к озерцу своих товарок в середине тарелки.  
      Дин задумчиво следил за приключениями желтка. Честно говоря, он сам себя не понимал. Не понимал, откуда взялась эта нервная энергия, толкающая его под руку каждое утро и зовущая сорваться с места и найти уже Лилит. Наверное, ему просто надоело болтаться в подвешенном состоянии и постоянно ходить под дамокловым мечом проклятого контракта. То, что, благодаря Персику, Дину удалось получить отсрочку, все усложнило: если раньше перед ним был определенный срок, до которого его, в общем-то, никто не трогал, то теперь каждая черноглазая сволочь норовила выслужиться перед хозяйкой — и гадать по утрам, не явится ли сегодня к ним под окна целая армия, чтобы с помпой и оркестром проводить Дина в преисподнюю, было не слишком-то приятным занятием. Лучше напасть первыми, и будь что будет, чем так жить.  
      Вот только Сэм и Бобби вряд ли были с этим согласны. Они явно считали, что худшее позади, а со всем прочим они как-нибудь справятся. Например, затолкают Дина в противодемонский бункер на ближайшие лет семьдесят.  
      Хлопнула входная дверь.  
      — Есть что-нибудь? — мгновенно встрепенулся Дин.  
      — В местном роддоме какая-то дамочка принесла четверню, если тебе интересно, — пробурчал вернувшийся от почтового ящика Бобби. Он шел, уткнувшись в свежую прессу – и в который уже раз чуть не навернулся, споткнувшись о торчащий из-под стола зад Персика (ладно, скажем прямо: из-под стола торчала большая и лучшая часть Персика). Впрочем, даже если бы Бобби смотрел под ноги, это бы ему не помогло. — Вот дерьмо! Дин, сколько раз повторять — собаке не место в доме!  
      Дин примирительно поднял руки.  
      — Он уже уходит. Персик всего лишь забежал поздороваться.  
      — И угробить меня. — Бобби пристроил пачку из газет и конвертов на край стола и направился к холодильнику.  
      — Персик, иди погуляй, — велел Дин. — Рамсфилд по тебе уже соскучился.  
      Персик выполз из-под стола, презрительно гавкнул и удалился. Через несколько секунд с улицы послышался двойной заливистый лай и шум, подозрительно напоминавший грохот падения очередной башни из отживших свой век авто. Видимо, у Персика тоже скопился избыток энергии. Дин выудил из кипы свежую газету и углубился в нее в надежде хоть на мало-мальски странное происшествие.  
      Впереди маячил очередной бесконечно долгий день.  
  
      За окном протянулись синие сумерки, когда Дин со стоном выпрямился и потер затекшую шею. В отличие от Сэма он терпеть не мог часами просиживать за книгами, но когда на кону стояли не только его собственные жизнь и свобода, но и избавление мира от мерзкой гадины, Дин готов был закопаться в книги по уши. Он искал любое упоминание о Лилит, любую подсказку, позволившую бы найти ее и гарантированно уничтожить, даже перерыл уже прочитанные тома — вдруг они что-то пропустили за этот год? Боже, Дин в жизни своей столько не читал, сколько за последние три недели! А Сэм отнюдь не спешил ему помогать, считая, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, а если Лилит так сильно хочет заграбастать Дина, то лучше дождаться, пока она сама придет, — а до тех пор как следует отдохнуть и подготовиться. Так что вероломный братец бросил Дина наедине с ветхими манускриптами и занимался в основном тем, что вместе с Бобби пополнял боеприпасы и расширял и без того внушительный арсенал. Дин ворчал, что скоро у Импалы перестанет закрываться багажник, на что Сэм только фыркал и уходил, помахивая ведерком с краской — чтобы малевать на стенах дома очередной припомненный Бобби охранный символ.  
      Отложив еще одну оказавшуюся бесполезной книгу, Дин посмотрел в сторону кухни. С его места на диване было видно только холодильник и кусок разделочного стола. Посреди кухни развалился снова пробравшийся в дом Персик. Пес дремал, вяло перебирая лапами и подергивая ушами. Но вот хлопнула задняя дверь — и Персик мгновенно вскинулся, подобрался, отполз в угол и там уселся совершенно неподвижно, как лохматая черная статуя ростом едва ли не с человека.  
      Бобби прошествовал к холодильнику и достал оттуда кастрюлю с бульоном из сваренных накануне костей — сегодняшний обед для Рамсфилда и Персика (хотя последний явно предпочитал человечину, и Дин даже позволил ему несколько раз закусить тушками убитых демонов). Взгромоздив кастрюлю на конфорку и включив плиту, Бобби вытащил из кухонного шкафа огромный пакет с дешевой овсянкой, а потом совершил второй рейд к холодильнику, чтобы достать еще и три куска вырезки — сегодняшний обед для него и Дина с Сэмом. Вырезка нашла свое пристанище в раковине, где ей предстояло размораживаться, а Бобби щедро сыпанул в кастрюлю овсянки и принялся помешивать получившееся варево ложкой на длинной ручке.  
      Все это время Персик сидел неподвижно. И вместе с ним так же неподвижно сидел сжигаемый любопытством Дин, который силился понять причину странного поведения своего пса.  
      Минут через пять Бобби снял кастрюлю с огня и оставил доходить на столе под крышкой.  
      — Ужинать будем в девять, — объявил он. Откуда-то снаружи донесся неразборчивый, но явно согласный возглас Сэма; Дин тоже промычал что-то солидарное. Бобби счел свою миссию гостеприимного хозяина выполненной и свалил куда-то в подвал.  
      В то же мгновение Персик преобразился: он крадучись подобрался к мойке… и аккуратно вытянул кусок вырезки за торчащую косточку. После чего с деловым видом прошествовал в уголок, где улегся обратно на пол и принялся быстро и совершенно бесшумно поедать «добычу».  
      Дин зажал рот рукой, чтобы не выдать себя случайным смешком.  
      Вскоре Бобби снова показался из подвала. Он приподнял крышку, видимо, чтобы оценить, насколько разбухла овсянка, скосил глаза в раковину и растерянно обернулся к Дину.  
      — Слушай, ты не заметил, я два или три куска доставал?  
      И тут Дин заржал в голос. Потому что припомнил, что подобный вопрос Бобби то и дело задавал на протяжении всех трех недель.  
      — Ты чего гогочешь, как жеребец? — с недовольным недоумением спросил Бобби.  
      — Б-б-б… — простонал Дин. — Бобби, ты бы знал…  
      — Дин, ты чего заливаешься? На улице слышно, — удивился вошедший в дом Сэм. — Бобби, чего он заливается?  
      А Дина просто крючило. Он никак не мог остановиться: сгибался пополам, утирал выступившие слезы – и не в силах был выдавить ничего членораздельного.  
      — С-сэмми, кажется, тебе не стоило волноваться насчет того, почему ты видишь Персика, — наконец сказал Дин, продышавшись. — Это, скорее, Бобби надо было волноваться, почему он его не видит.  
      Бобби нахмурился… оглянулся на раковину…  
      И побагровел.  
      — Ах ты!.. Чтобы духу этого говнюка в моем доме не было! Я думал, меня уже маразм одолевает, раз я не помню, сколько чего из холодильника достал, а он!.. Он!..  
      Сэм задумчиво посмотрел на почти прикончившего вырезку Персика.  
      И заржал еще раскатистее Дина.  
      И, наверное, только Дин уловил в этом смехе невероятное облегчение.


	2. Chapter 2

      Утром Дин принял решение.  
      Оно было безумным, самоубийственным и абсолютно нелогичным… и безумным, да. Все это — и еще сверх того Дину высказал Сэм, расцветив свою речь несвойственными ему грамматическими конструкциями. Так что Дин с трудом подавил желание сесть и все записать. Не с тем, чтобы тыкать младшему в нос при всяком удобном случае, упаси боже, — но лишь чтобы блеснуть как-нибудь в разговоре с очередным придурком, возомнившим себя крутым мачо.  
      — Дин, ты совсем охренел?! Тебе книжная пыль с непривычки в голову ударила?! — разорялся Сэм, потрясая кулаками и волосами.  
      Привлеченный шумом Бобби, узнав, в чем дело, присоединился к нему, выступив на этом концерте бэк-вокалом. Но к этому Дин уже не прислушивался.  
      — Да что в этом такого? — удивился он, с легкостью перекрыв образовавшийся дуэт. Персик, просочившийся в дом следом за Бобби, согласно тявкнул и смущенно скрылся в углу между письменным столом и стеллажом с книгами, незнамо каким образом умудрившись втиснуть туда свою массивную тушку. Убедившись, что добился всеобщего внимания, Дин набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и продолжил — лишь самую малость повысив голос: — Мы допросили уйму демонов, и все как один твердили, что Лилит окопалась в Аду и выбираться оттуда не намерена. Я не думаю, что они лгали.  
      — И это, конечно, повод переться в Ад самим, — сарказмом Сэма можно было набивать патроны вместо пороха, серьезно. — После того как ты два месяца успешно старался туда не попасть. Да это, блядь, гениально! Дин, ты это сам придумал, или тебе просто на голову что-то упало?  
      Дин демонстративно пожал плечами:  
      — А что такого? Ты вспомни, Сэм, как она удирала, когда появились мы с Персиком! Да она бы и тебя не одолела, если бы не толпа демонов в засаде. Она боится нас, это очевидно. А раз боится, значит, уверена, что мы можем ее убить. И мы можем, — Дин сделал отчетливое ударение на последнем слове. — Мы спустимся в Ад, прищучим эту стерву и уничтожим мой контракт. И решим все проблемы разом.  
      — И вас прямо так пропустят? — скептически усмехнулся Бобби. — Может, скажешь еще, что и указатели намалюют, где искать Лилит? Окстись, парень, она там у себя дома, и уж всяко лучше знает место, чем любой из вас. Она вас разделает под орех, помяни мое слово.  
      И уже по одной этой фразе Дин почуял, что Бобби близок к капитуляции. Не давая ни одному из оппонентов возможности придумать новые возражения, он победно указал на Персика:  
      — У нас есть он. И, Бобби, плюнь мне в глаза, если Персик не знает Ад как свои четыре лапы. Он проведет нас — и заодно послужит защитой от особо наглых. — Дин сделал паузу и вывалил решающий аргумент: — И потом, я сильно сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то ожидает, что мы сунемся прямиком в пасть льву. Это совершенно нелогично — и именно поэтому логичнее всего.  
      Сэм закатил глаза:  
      — Кажется, ты перепутал, кто из нас учился на адвоката, Дин. Я легко могу разметать все твои доводы по камушку.  
      Дин приглашающе развел руки, но возобновления спора так и не дождался: наоборот, в комнате повисло продолжительное молчание. Каждый обдумывал эту самоубийственную авантюру.  
      Безумную авантюру — полностью в духе Винчестером.  
      — Ладно, — сказал Бобби, и Дин незаметно вздохнул с облегчением: Сэма он еще мог переупрямить при должном везении, но против солидной рассудительности Бобби Сингера ему выставить было нечего. — А как ты собираешься туда попасть? В смысле, входы в Ад на карте не отмечают, и, не считая того кладбища в Вайоминге, мы ни одного не знаем. А туда я не попрусь и за все золото мира, прошлого раза хватило, спасибо.  
      Дин выдержал короткую паузу… и вновь торжествующе указал на Персика.  
      — Повторюсь: у нас есть он. Персик наверняка знает не один черный ход в преисподнюю. Надо лишь попросить его показать дорогу.  
      Сэм с сомнением глянул на умильную собачью морду — если, конечно, у кого-то достанет воображения сочетать слово «умильность» с полыхающими багровым огнем глазами и длинными клыками, кончики которых высовывались из-под верхней губы Персика, даже когда тот держал пасть закрытой.  
      — Ты что, умеешь разговаривать по-собачьи? Дин, господи, ты его с собственной кровати-то согнать не можешь…  
      Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не вскинуть победно кулак. Есть! Сэм начал задавать вопросы — значит, дело, считай, решенное, осталось уладить незначительные проблемы.  
      — Для этого есть специальный ритуал. — Он жестом фокусника поднял со стола толстенную книгу и продемонстрировал окружающим. — Не чтобы понимать по-собачьи, конечно. Зато он покажет все ходы, которыми когда-либо пользовался Персик. А уж мы выберем ближайший.  
      Сказано — сделано, и уже через час они стали обладателями десятка обгорелых клочков карты с разнообразными названиями. Бобби выудил один клочок из общей кучи.  
      — Вот ближайший к нам, в Небраске.  
      Персик отреагировал странно: подошел к Бобби и дунул прямо на бумажку. Та спланировала на пол — и почти мгновенно скрылась в пасти пса.  
      — Что за хрень?! — возмутился Бобби. — Дин, еще немного — и я попрошу надеть на него намордник. Как мы теперь узнаем, куда вам нужно ехать?  
      — А может… — Сэм задумчиво окинул взглядом Персика, беззаботно лязгающего зубами где-то у себя подмышкой, — может, он хочет сказать, что нам туда не надо?  
      — Идея! — Дин сгреб оставшиеся клочки и разложил на полу. — Персик, мальчик, покажи, откуда лучше всего спуститься к тебе домой?  
      Персик вынырнул из подмышки, завис над бумажками… и коброй уронил морду вниз, ткнувшись носом в один из клочков, крайний левый.  
      Дин поднял измазанный в слюне обрывок карты и в изумлении уставился на надпись.  
      — Знаешь, Сэмми, — сказал он наконец. — Похоже, мы все-таки увидим Большой Каньон.  
  
      Выехать сразу не получилось, хотя Дин изо всех сил подгонял Сэма, да и сам крутился как белка в колесе — благо, большая часть оружия так и осталась лежать в багажнике, когда они заявились к Бобби. Кстати, последнего Дину с трудом удалось уговорить остаться дома, мотивируя это тем, что их с Сэмом и так с лихвой хватит, чтобы взбудоражить половину населения Ада, а уж если их будет трое… ну, может, с оркестром их и не встретят, зато шансы проскочить, пока никто не опомнился, уйдут глубоко в минус.  
      — Можно подумать, ваши задницы не будут фонить на всю преисподнюю, — проворчал Бобби, сваливая на столе очередную партию амулетов, которые собрал им в дорогу — на всякий случай.  
      — Как знать… — Дин проворно сгреб амулеты и не глядя сунул в наружный карман сумки. — Надеюсь, Персик сумеет нас прикрыть своей… харизмой.  
      — Да, харизма у него знатная, и как только в дверь проходит, — с усмешкой подтвердил Сэм, забирая свою порцию оберегов.  
      — Балбесы… — вздохнул Бобби и пошел за канистрой, где хранил святую воду. Ад там или не Ад, а лишней она точно не будет.  
      Сборы затянулись далеко за полночь, и в итоге Бобби едва ли не пинками разогнал их отсыпаться, пообещав разбудить не раньше обеда, «чтобы не сияли мне на всю свалку своими помятыми рожами».  
      Путь предстоял неблизкий: минимум два штата, полторы тысячи миль, почти сутки в дороге, если гнать без остановки. А Дин не собирался нигде задерживаться, чтобы не накликать на их с Сэмом головы очередного демона-идиота, мечтающего выслужиться перед хозяйкой. Он даже согласился, что Сэм сменит его за рулем где-нибудь в районе Колорадо — ненадолго, разумеется. Распростившись с Бобби и клятвенно пообещав не лезть без нужды на рожон, Дин вырулил со свалки и направил машину на юг.  
      Уже часа через три Персику наскучило лежать, свернувшись, на заднем сидении, и он испарился из салона, чтобы тут же возникнуть рядом с автомобилем. Он скакал по разделительной полосе, идя вровень с ними и не выказывая никаких признаков усталости. Дин страдальчески свел брови при виде потеков слюны на обшивке, но ничего не сказал. С некоторыми вещами следует просто смириться. Потом вытрет, если… когда они вернутся. И пропылесосит, а то такое ощущение, что сзади на спинку наброшен черный шерстяной плед.  
      В открытое окно сунулся мокрый собачий нос, и Дин, привычно потрепав Персика по лобастой башке, невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая, как чуть не словил инфаркт, когда Персик отколол номер с исчезновение в первый раз. Тогда только выучка и реакция Дина спасли Импалу от бесславного конца в ближайшем кювете. Хотя по сравнению с тем, как шарахнулся Сэм, впечатавшись спиной Дину в плечо, когда Персик точно так же сунул морду в окно и вывалил язык едва ли не в лицо Сэму, это были еще цветочки. Но с тех пор прошло достаточно времени, и они привыкли — разве что Сэм теперь гораздо реже опускал стекло со своей стороны.  
      — Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Сэм, до того всю дорогу молчавший, — из всех людей на Земле ты меньше всего подходишь на роль хозяина потусторонней твари. Уж если кому и было заводить Адскую гончую, так это мне. А вот поди ж ты…  
      — Ничего, Сэмми, вот махнем в Ад и тебе какую-нибудь животину присмотрим, — хохотнул Дин, не давая брату скатиться в очередной виток самокопания на тему «ясамозло».  
      — Придурок, — беззлобно огрызнулся Сэм, принимая игру.  
      — Сучка, — счастливо отозвался Дин и врубил музыку.  
      Персик убрал морду и умчался куда-то вперед, лавируя между немногочисленными машинами. Не то чтобы у него было предубеждение против рока: обычно он не выказывал недовольства, когда Дин заводил что-нибудь, пока он находился внутри. Видимо, именно сейчас рев басов оказался громковат для его чувствительных ушей.  
      Так они и ехали — сперва под темнеющим, а потом под иссиня-черным небом, — и Дин старался не думать о том, что может ждать их впереди. Главное — верить, что они справятся, и все получится. Они же Винчестеры, в конце концов.  
  
      Разумеется, Дин не раз видел Большой Каньон на картинках в интернете и в разных журналах. Но ничто не может подготовить тебя к подобному зрелищу наяву. Особенно, когда над оранжево-красными уступчатыми склонами, покрытыми редкой изумрудно-зеленой порослью, занимается яркий, почти невыносимый для глаз рассвет. Небо приобретает удивительно чистый голубой оттенок, и слова застревают в горле, потому что кажется, будто любое произнесенное тобой слово разрушит эту красоту.  
      Так что они с Сэмом просто стояли, прислонившись к капоту Импалы, и смотрели.  
      — Не зря съездили, — сказал Дин, когда солнце целиком выползло из-за горизонта и продолжило карабкаться вверх, знаменуя собой новый день. — Даже если ничего не выгорит…  
      — Выгорит, — с неожиданной убежденностью перебил его Сэм. — А потом надо будет съездить сюда еще раз. Как ты и хотел: отдохнуть и развеяться.  
      — Так и сделаем. — Дин хлопнул ладонью по капоту, оттолкнулся и направился к дверце. — Персик, куда дальше? Показывай вход. Давай, давай, мальчик. Ищи.  
      Персик, до того смирно сидевший возле машины, встрепенулся и потрусил по вьющейся вдоль ущелья дороге. Дина временами удивляло, насколько хорошо пес его понимает. А иногда пугало – когда казалось, будто связавшие их узы куда глубже и прочнее, чем обычные «хозяин-собака».  
      Персик завел их в даль и глушь: наверное, то было самое уединенное место парка. Даже дорога здесь была не асфальтированная, а грунтовая — пыльная, рыжая, покрытая сеточкой мелких трещин. Пес чуть притормозил на краю обрыва, а затем вдруг резко скрылся из виду. Словно сиганул прямиком в пропасть.  
      — Не понял… — протянул Дин, глуша мотор. — Мы что, должны будем сыграть тут в Тельму и Луизу? — Он дернул за ручку, намереваясь вылезти.  
      — Я проверю, — остановил его Сэм. Дину и гадать было не нужно: мелкий явно вспомнил его… неприязнь высоты и решил избавить от необходимости наблюдать эту самую высоту в непосредственной близости. И Дин был ему за это благодарен. Но все равно сидел и нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю, пока Сэм осторожно заглядывал за край, где пропал Персик.  
      — Ну что? — спросил Дин.  
      Сэм закрыл дверцу и пару секунд смотрел перед собой с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
      — Помнишь «Индиану Джонса и последний крестовый поход»? — сказал он наконец.  
      — Да, но причем здесь…  
      — А помнишь, там был невидимый мост?  
      — Да все я помню, но…  
      Дин осекся.  
      Ну нихрена себе.  
      Нихрена себе!  
      Он сглотнул.  
      — И… мы в самом деле должны сигануть с обрыва?  
      Сэм пожал плечами:  
      — Похоже на то. Другого выхода нет. — И тут же вперил в Дина обеспокоенный взгляд. — Ты как, старик, нормально?  
      — Лучше всех, — заверил его Дин, внутренне остро сожалея, что так и не сподобился починить ремни безопасности. — Всегда мечтал отнять лавры у Харрисона Форда.  
      — Там спуск, вроде бы пологий, только невидимый. Персик там сидит вполне свободно.  
      — Тогда не стоит заставлять его ждать.  
      Дин с трудом преодолел искушение зажмуриться, когда под колесами разверзлась пустота, а Детка слегка ухнула вниз. Но ничего страшного не произошло: они по-прежнему катились по… чему-то, а впереди рысил Персик, ступая по воздуху так, словно всю жизнь только тем и занимался.  
      А потом прямо посреди ничего, посреди Большого Каньона открылась черная воронка и засосала их без остатка.


	3. Chapter 3

      Казалось, Дин даже не успел моргнуть, как вместо глубокого ущелья они очутились на каком-то шоссе. Вокруг царила ночь, и мимо проносились черные контуры деревьев. Фонарей не было и в помине, так что дорогу освещали лишь фары Импалы, выхватывая в широкий конус света поросшую кустарником обочину, бесконечную полосу асфальта и пушистый хвост Персика, по-прежнему бежавшего впереди.  
      — Где это мы?.. — Дин повернулся к Сэму.  
      Глаза того были закрыты, и Дин не на шутку перепугался.  
      — Черт, Сэм? Сэмми! Очнись! — вдарив по тормозам и совершенно не заботясь, что они остановились прямо на шоссе, он принялся тормошить брата, тряся его за плечи, как грушу, и разрываясь между желанием надавать ему по щекам и начать делать искусственное дыхание — и плевать, что Сэм явно дышит. И лишь когда нервы Дина взвинтились до предела, Сэм пришел в себя.  
      — Где это мы?.. — прошептал он, пялясь в лобовое стекло.  
      — Твою мать, Сэм, не смей больше так делать! — Дин откинулся на сидении и провел рукой по глазам. Он как-то даже не подумал, что проблемы поездки в Ад начнутся прямо с порога.  
      — А что я сделал? — искренне удивился Сэм. — Я только моргнул — а мы уже здесь. Кстати, повторюсь, где это «здесь»?  
      — Ну уж не в Канзасе, это точно, — не смешно пошутил Дин. — Думаю, мы в Аду.  
      — Ад — это шоссе? — недоверчиво протянул Сэм. — Ты уверен, что Персик не притащил нас куда-нибудь в Австралию?  
      — Да понятия не имею! — Дин в сердцах стукнул ладонями по рулю, но тут же заставил себя поймать раздражение в узду. В конце концов, Сэм имеет право сомневаться: вся их затея с самого начала была шита белыми нитками и вмещала куда больше «если» и «может быть», чем способен вынести любой здравый смысл. — Я тут как-то не бывал прежде, чтоб ты знал. Предлагаешь поискать кого-нибудь и спросить дорогу?  
      Сэм вздохнул и махнул рукой вперед, туда, где нетерпеливо переступал с лапы на лапу Персик:  
      — Предлагаю довериться твоей собаке. Раз уж Персик провел нас сюда, будем надеяться, он знает, что делает.  
  
      Около мили спустя справа мелькнул какой-то указатель. Дин даже сдал назад, чтобы прочитать, что там написано. Однако надписи там не было: вместо нее на круглой жестяной табличке красовалось некое подобие герба — стилизованное под дорожный знак изображение перекрестка и корона наверху. Братья обменялись взглядами и синхронно пожали плечами.  
      — Я такого ни в одной книге не припомню, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Ну и ладно, — Дин снова перебросил рычаг скоростей вперед. — Может, это местное обозначение главной дороги. Едем дальше.  
      Еще через полмили им встретился такой же знак, но на этот раз подсвеченный неоном. Дин останавливаться не стал: скептически хмыкнув, он лишь чуть снизил скорость, чтобы убедиться, что знак действительно похож на предыдущий.  
      — Похоже, кто-то настойчиво нам на что-то намекает. — Сэм обернулся, видимо, чтобы проследить, как сияние знака растворяется в темноте.  
      — В таком случае ему следовало бы делать намеки попрозрачнее.  
      Дин счел за лучшее не отвлекаться на всякие там таблички и в самом деле положиться на Персика.  
      Но когда через очередные полмили перед ними вырос огромный, мигающий лампочками щит с зеленым неоновым «гербом» и надписью в фут высотой «К Кроули — туда», сопровождаемой весьма недвусмысленной ярко-красной стрелкой, указывающей куда-то влево, Дин не выдержал и нервно заржал.  
      — Похоже, кто-то настойчиво зазывает нас в гости, — прокомментировал он. — Грех отказываться от такого предложения.  
      — Ты уверен? – встревожился Сэм. — Это почти наверняка ловушка.  
      — Ловушка или нет, но этот Кроули уже в курсе, что мы здесь, а значит, в любом случае по-тихому проскочить не получится. Проверим, что там как. — Дин недрогнувшей рукой послал машину влево — на прятавшуюся среди кустов проселочную дорогу. – В крайнем случае вернешься обратно.  
      — Вернешься? — тихо и оттого особенно угрожающе переспросил Сэм.  
      — Ну да, — как можно беспечнее отозвался Дин, — мне-то по-любому полагается тут быть.  
      — Даже и не думай!  
      Последний возглас Дин проигнорировал. Для себя он уже все решил: чуть только опасность перевалит за середину шкалы между «как обычно» и «самоубийственно» — и он отправит младшего домой, даже если придется того скрутить и привязать Персику на спину. А сам Дин останется в Аду, прикрывать отступление. Может, про него еще легенды здесь сложат…  
      Проселочная дорога привела к небольшому особняку серого камня, украшенному лепниной и окруженному высокой кованой оградой. Стоило им подъехать к воротам ограды, как те распахнулись. Персик, который все это время держался чуть впереди, очевидно, ни капли не возражая против небольшого отклонения от маршрута, — хотя маршрута как такового не было, — спокойно вбежал внутрь и поскакал к широкой парадной лестнице — напрямик, прямо по аккуратно подстриженному газону.  
      Дин остановился перед входом, секунду поколебался, не слишком ли рискованно бросать Детку вот так, посреди Ада, без присмотра, но потом решил, что довольно будет запереть все дверцы. Кто бы там ни был этот Кроули, если это не ловушка, то ему самому не с руки светить таких гостей, как они с братом.  
      Сэм пошел вперед, Дин немного задержался, оглядываясь и сканируя до отвращения мирно выглядящую лужайку. Никого и ничего: если тут и была охрана, она чертовски хорошо пряталась. Персик уже вовсю цокал когтями по мраморной мозаичной плитке на полу холла — и, не сбавляя скорости, свернул к ближайшим двойным дверям. Приглашающе распахнутым и ведущим, по всей видимости, в гостиную. Или чему там полагается быть в особняках?  
      Не сговариваясь, братья достали пистолет и нож.  
      — Долго вы еще будете копаться? Я уже заждался, — донесся из гостиной низкий насмешливый голос. Обладатель голоса — невысокий чуть полноватый чернявый… демон? — стоял, опираясь задницей на стол и держа в руке наполовину полный стакан. — Наконец-то. Что будете пить? Виски, коньяк… кровь девственницы?  
      Дин поморщился. Он и сам был любитель произвести неизгладимое впечатление, но это было слишком уж… показушно.  
      — Кто ты и что тебе нужно? — рванул Сэм с места в карьер.  
      — Надо же, такой лосяра, а читать не умеет, — ухмыльнулся хозяин дома. — Я Кроули, но вы можете звать меня Король Перекрестков. — Чернявый моргнул, несколько мгновений демонстрируя им залившее радужку багровое пламя, чем-то напоминавшее глаза Персика.  
      Кстати, о Персике. Пес лежал на ковре перед весело потрескивающим камином и не проявлял никакого беспокойства. Дин украдкой перевел дух: если бы им было чего опасаться, Персик уже был бы на взводе.  
      — Надо же, а я думал, что перекрестками заведует Лилит, — передразнил Дин, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как с лица Кроули сползает самодовольное выражение.  
      — Лилит — моя непосредственная начальница, — сердито буркнул тот. — И именно поэтому я пригласил вас к себе: чтобы вы поспособствовали моему продвижению по карьерной лестнице… если понимаете, о чем я.  
      — Ты хочешь сместить Лилит? — уточнил Сэм.  
      Кроули демонстративно тяжело вздохнул:  
      — Рокки, твой Бульвинкль правда такой наивный или просто тугодум? Убить я ее хочу, уби-ить. И знаю, что вы хотите того же. Поэтому баш на баш: я помогаю вам до нее добраться, вы отправляете ее к праотцам. И да, Дин, я в курсе про твой контракт. Так вот, бонусом я его тебе верну. Но только после того, как сделаете дело.  
      В чем-то здесь должен был быть подвох… но Дин пока не видел в чем. Он посмотрел на Сэма, и тот вернул взгляд, в котором читалось: я этому засранцу не доверяю.  
      — Ой, да ладно! Вы же не думаете, что я пытаюсь заманить вас в ловушку?! — Кроули будто подслушал их мысли. — Если бы я хотел вас схватить, уже сто раз мог бы это сделать: в доме полно моих слуг, и даже ваша псина со всеми сразу не совладала бы.  
      — Хорошо, — наконец сказал Дин, — и в чем же будет заключаться твоя помощь?  
      — Я дам вам карту Ада, — торжественно заявил Кроули — и снова тяжко вздохнул, на сей раз вполне искренне. Видимо, разглядел на лице Дина явный скептицизм. — Ребят, вот вы что перед собой видите? Как представляете Ад?  
      — Как шоссе, — само собой сорвалось с губ Дина.  
      Кроули усмехнулся:  
      — В этом-то и фокус. Не знаю, как там с Раем, но Ад каждый представляет по-своему. Если в вашем случае это дорога, то представьте себе невероятно запутанную сеть шоссе, развилок, мостов, грунтовок, в которой даже сами демоны не сразу и не до конца разбираются…  
      Продолжить он не успел: в комнату влетела здоровенная черная собака, по виду сородич Персика. Остановилась ненадолго возле братьев, наскоро их обнюхала и, не проявив больше никакого интереса, поскакала к хозяину. Персик, который при ее появлении тут же поднял голову и навострил уши, уже терся рядом с ней — и вместе они едва не опрокинули Кроули.  
      — Джульетта, фу! Брысь отсюда! — возопил тот, держа стакан с виски высоко над головой. — Валите на улицу, оба! Кыш!  
      Собаки не заставили себя долго упрашивать.  
      — Ффух… Так, о чем это я? — Кроули от души хлебнул из стакана. — А, да. Дорога.  
      — Джульетта? — с веселым изумлением спросил Сэм.  
      — Я люблю Шекспира… не сбивайтесь с темы, — огрызнулся Кроули. — Смотрите сюда. — Он отставил виски и сделал руками странные пассы. Перед ним в воздухе повисла трехмерная полупрозрачная воронка с красной точкой почти на самом верху. — Это девять кругов Ада, они напоминают алмазную шахту. Красная точка — это вы, и вам нужно попасть вот сюда, — Кроули ткнул пальцем в самое основание воронки, — то есть с первого круга на девятый. Резиденция Лилит находится там, почти над самой клеткой, где заперт Люцифер: сучка хочет быть как можно ближе к любимому хозяину…  
      Дин приподнял бровь.  
      — А ты, значит, предпочитаешь поближе к народу?  
      — Поближе к выходу. — Кроули покрутил воронку перед собой, заставив ту увеличиться в размерах — так что теперь была видна опоясывающая ее изнутри лента: очевидно, та самая дорога. — То, что вы принимаете за шоссе, на самом деле поток энергии, пронизывающий всю преисподнюю. Если вы будете держаться его, то легко затеряетесь: по этой «главной дороге», — Кроули изобразил кавычки, — кто только не шатается. Если придется петлять по проселочным, тоже не беда, хотя выделяться будете сильнее. Но не приведи господь вам съехать с дороги, даже самой плохонькой — мало не покажется. И заблудитесь на раз-два, потому что Ад меняется ежесекундно. Кстати, — Кроули поднял указательный палец, — если заблудитесь, полагайтесь на своего пса. Адские гончие живут тут со времен язычников, когда о Сатане и слыхом не слыхивали, а в преисподней было царство Аида. Никто лучше них не знает эту местность. Никто, включая Люцифера. Вопросы есть?  
      — Есть целых два. — Сэм для наглядности выставил перед собой два пальца. — Во-первых, как мы узнаем, что не заблудились и не съехали с… потока? Во-вторых, не слишком ли для демона упоминать имя божье всуе?  
      Кроули толкнул воронку ладонями, и та медленно поплыла по воздуху к Дину, замерев прямо перед ним.  
      — Вот вам карта… со встроенным GPS.  
      Словно в ответ на его слова от воронки донесся приятный женский голос:  
      — Езжайте прямо триста футов, затем поверните налево.  
      Дин вздрогнул и на всякий случай отодвинулся от адского — в прямом смысле — устройства.  
      — А насчет второго, — продолжил Кроули, сделал паузу… и вдруг рявкнул: — Насчет второго — не твое дело, лосяра! — И снова спокойным тоном: — О, чуть не забыл. Полагаю, это вам пригодится.  
      И под изумленными взглядами охотников зашел за стол и вытащил откуда-то кольт. Их кольт и коробочку патронов к нему.  
      — Нет, не спрашивайте, откуда он у меня… Скажем так: у Лилит не нашлось времени на встречу с мисс Талбот — а у меня нашлось. И Лилит не знает, что та успела его мне передать. — Кроули подтолкнул пистолет и патроны по направлению к обалдевшему от такой неожиданной щедрости Дину. — На этом все. Выход найдете сами. Удачи желать не буду, хотя она вам пригодится.  
      И исчез с тихим хлопком.  
      — Мда… — выразил общее мнение Дин.


	4. Chapter 4

      Погрузившись в машину (воронка вплыла следом за Дином и зависла между сидениями) и с трудом высвистав резвившегося с новообретенной подружкой Персика, они некоторое время сидели молча, думая каждый о своем.  
      — Дин… как считаешь, ему можно доверять? — спросил Сэм.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — Нельзя, само собой. Но особых вариантов у нас нет: мы ничего не знаем об Аде, а полагаться во всем на Персика нельзя — он умный пес, но все-таки всего лишь пес. Да и не сказать, что Кроули наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы нам помочь. Вернул кольт, дал карту и краткий ликбез. Его даже связать с нами нельзя — и, скорее всего, на это он и рассчитывает. Что если мы потерпим фиаско, то иных доказательств его причастности, кроме наших слов, у Лилит не будет. Уверен, что даже эта хреновина рассосется, как только запахнет жареным.  
      — Ну да, — кивнул Сэм. — Вот если бы он дал нам с собой вооруженный до зубов отряд, это было бы подозрительно.  
      — Значит, едем, — подвел итог Дин и направил Импалу обратно к воротам, где уже нетерпеливо приплясывал Персик.  
  
      — Сверните налево, — настойчиво повторил GPS, когда они оказались снаружи, и на изображении воронки появилась зеленая стрелочка, очевидно, указывающая путь.  
      Дин счел за лучшее послушаться совета.  
      Над воронкой закрутились в обратном отсчете цифры с обозначением «мили». Почти тысяча миль, если верить адскому навигатору. Любопытно, здесь расстояния измеряются так же, как на Земле? — подумал Дин, протягивая было руку к проигрывателю, но тут же отдергивая. Ни к чему привлекать к себе излишнее внимание громкими звуками. И без того на шоссе было довольно… людно.  
      Кроули не соврал: по дороге то и дело проносились какие-то тени, временами обретая полную материальность, и тогда Дин только диву давался, разглядывая то запряженную парой лошадей колесницу, словно сошедшую с картинок про Древнюю Грецию, то изрытый следами от пуль и изъеденный ржавчиной бронетранспортер с горделиво уставившимся в ночное небо пулеметом на крыше.  
      — Впереди затор, — печально объявил женский голос, и Дин сбавил скорость.  
      На заднем сидении материализовался Персик, и это был не самый добрый знак: похоже, их навигатор был прав. Вскоре перед капотом Импалы выросла серая слоновья задница. На спине слона болталось подобие беседки с грязноватым матерчатым куполом. Водитель слона… вроде бы их называют погонщиками — стоял возле своего подопечного и переговаривался с владельцем ярко-желтой феррари, который, приложив ко лбу сложенную козырьком руку, разглядывал что-то вдалеке.  
      — Хм… — Сэм настороженно завертел головой, — может, попробуем объехать? Спроси Персика, пусть покажет, куда свернуть.  
      — Затор можно объехать тремя способами, — откликнулся вместо Дина женский голос.  
      На воронке появились новые стрелочки, потоньше. Они огибали проблемный участок пути и сходились в точке чуть ниже, должно быть, на следующем круге Ада.  
      — Вот тебе и ответ, — усмехнулся Дин и уверенно выкрутил руль вправо. — Полезная штуковина.  
      Эта дорога была поплоше основной, но тоже вполне ничего. Да и народу здесь было поменьше, так что вскоре Дин расслабился и даже, опустив стекло, выставил наружу локоть. В салон ворвался прохладный ветер, принеся с собой запах душистого табака и стрекот цикад. Честное слово, если бы Дин не знал точно, где они находятся, решил бы, что едет где-то посреди Калифорнии. Все так мирно, спокойно… Вон и Персик, заскучав, снова свалил в неизвестном направлении — наверное, решил навестить какие-нибудь родные места.  
      Примерно через полчаса, когда Дин со скуки готов был и сам испариться из машины, Сэм ткнул пальцем в окно:  
      — Смотри!  
      Впереди призывно сияла огнями крохотная закусочная — из тех, что готовят только на вынос.  
      — Хочешь рискнуть? — Дин приподнял бровь. — У них там в меню, небось, одни хорошо прожаренные грешники.  
      — Да плевать мне на меню, — отозвался Сэм. — А вот туалетом я бы воспользовался с удовольствием.  
      — Ладно уж, принцесса, если обочина не по нутру твоей тонкой натуре… — вздохнул Дин, радуясь про себя, что не он поднял эту тему — потому что его собственный мочевой пузырь начал напоминать о себе еще у Кроули. — Только давай все сделаем быстро и по очереди. Чтобы хоть кто-то был в боевой готовности, а не со спущенными штанами.  
      К счастью, Сэм управился быстро, и Дин в свою очередь попал в вожделенную комнатку. Здесь было до странного чисто и вообще вполне прилично. Имелось даже жидкое мыло в привинченном к стене дозаторе.  
      — Ты глянь, какой сервис, — с улыбкой проговорил Дин, выходя из туалета — и замер, настороженно глядя на Сэма. Тот стоял, вытянувшись струной, и словно бы к чему-то прислушивался. Дин готов был поклясться, что у мелкого даже уши шевелились, как локаторы. – Что?!  
      Сэм махнул рукой:  
      — Чшш…  
      И тут Дин тоже это услышал.  
      Далекий и отчаянный женский крик. Из самой глубины черного леса.  
  
      Обстановка была не самой подходящей, чтобы разыгрывать из себя Чипа и Дейла — в конце концов, они же в Аду, а здесь наверняка на каждом шагу кто-нибудь кого-нибудь терзает… Но Дин заколебался лишь на мгновение, перед тем как шагнуть к багажнику за дополнительным оружием. Он еще вставлял ключи в замок, когда Сэм уже воздвигся рядом и, стоило только крышке подняться, протянул руку к фальшивому дну.  
      — На рожон не лезем, как и обещали, — предупредил Дин брата на всякий случай.  
      — Просто проверим, — ответил Сэм, пристраивая на сгибе локтя дробовик и набивая карманы куртки патронами.  
      В лесу было темно хоть глаз выколи, и Дин всерьез опасался, что они прямо сейчас действуют вопреки всем предупреждениям Кроули и сходят с дороги. Но крик повторился, теперь уже громче и словно бы совсем близко, и Сэм резко прибавил шагу. Дину ничего не оставалось, кроме как догонять, вполголоса костеря «разных йети с ногами, как у цапли».  
      На поляне, куда они влетели во весь опор, оказалось неожиданно светло. Дин невольно заморгал, ослепленный после опутывавшего лес густого мрака, хотя колеблющееся, изменчивое пламя расставленных по периметру факелов не сказать, чтобы было таким уж ярким. Зато становилось понятно, почему они сразу этот свет не разглядели: поляну окружали густые колючие заросли, и Сэм, похоже, лишь чудом умудрился отыскать в этом переплетении узкий, как лезвие, проход.  
      Самое смешное, что их триумфальное появление осталось незамеченным. То ли демоны — в количестве пяти штук — не ждали, что кому-то придет в голову им мешать, то ли были слишком увлечены своим занятием. И Дин, когда глаза привыкли к свету, поставил бы, скорее, на второе. Крик действительно принадлежал женщине, и если Дин что-нибудь в чем-нибудь понимал, то участки тела в разодранной одежде, мелькавшие в просветах между ногами сгрудившихся посреди поляны демонов, недвусмысленно намекали на занятие совершенно определенное.  
      Рядом практически беззвучно выдохнул сквозь зубы Сэм, и Дин, тронув его за рукав, чтобы привлечь внимание, мотнул головой налево, потом указал пальцем на себя и ткнул им вправо. Сэм кивнул, подтверждая, что все понял, и они разделились, обходя поляну по периметру, чтобы напасть сразу с двух сторон.  
      Возможно, эта душа (а что кричавшая женщина – одна из тех, кому не повезло попасть за грехи в Ад, Дин не сомневался) и заслужила все, что с ней делали демоны, но спокойно пройти мимо Дин не мог. И Сэм тоже.  
      Увлеченные зрелищем демоны слегка отодвинулись и расступились, очевидно, давая место шестому, которого удалось разглядеть только сейчас. Вернее, разглядеть удалось в основном его голую задницу, весьма характерно поднимавшуюся и опускавшуюся между разведенных в стороны коленей женщины. Та уже не кричала — лишь хрипела и извивалась, натягивая веревки, которыми была привязана за щиколотки и запястья к вбитым в землю колышкам.  
      Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма и, убедившись, что тот уже занял свою позицию, выстрелил из кольта в ближайшего молодчика.  
      Тот выгнулся, рассыпая вокруг лучи искрящего оранжевого света, и завалился на спину. Только багровый член так и остался гордо торчать из расстегнутой ширинки.  
      Почти одновременно с выстрелом Дина Сэм вогнал нож Руби под лопатку демону со своей стороны, и Дин невольно прыснул: рухнувший покойничек казался братом-близнецом уже валявшегося на травке сотоварища, точно так же демонстрируя окружающему миру свои причиндалы. Оставшиеся трое как по команде развернулись, поспешно застегивая штаны, в то время как четвертый забарахтался, пытаясь подняться со своей жертвы. Но та внезапно, видимо, почуяв близкую помощь, проявила недюжинную смекалку, сжав его бедра коленями и не давая отстраниться.  
      Еще один выстрел и один удар ножа спустя Дин кинулся к насильнику, беспорядочно молотящему женщину кулаками, предоставив Сэму разбираться с последним из стоявших демонов.  
      — Ну ты, храбрец! А слабо потягаться с мужиком, или у тебя только на девушек сил хватает? — рявкнул Дин, вцепляясь ублюдку в плечо и отшвыривая подальше — чтобы не задеть выстрелом спасаемую.  
      Демон вскинул было руку, намереваясь, очевидно, воспользоваться своим демонским моджо, но Дин оказался быстрее и, спустив курок, с удовлетворением наблюдал, как во лбу твари вокруг аккуратной дырочки расцветает «звездочка» утекающей в никуда энергии.  
      Передернувшись при виде покрытого кровью здоровенного члена мертвого демона, Дин направился к женщине, на ходу стягивая с себя куртку и одновременно вынимая нож, чтобы разрезать веревки.  
      Женщина слабо стонала, уже не дергаясь, а бессильно, почти бесстыдно распластавшись на земле, и Дин, набросив куртку на ее практически обнаженное тело — те лохмотья, что остались от ее платья, даже последний бродяга не назвал бы одеждой, — и стараясь не смотреть в сторону ее перемазанных кровью и спермой бедер, принялся освобождать женщину от пут.  
      — Потерпи немного, сейчас. Все уже закончилось, все, — бормотал Дин, не находя смелости посмотреть ей в лицо.  
      — Господи, Дин… — услышал он позади потрясенный шепот Сэма.  
      — Что? — вскинулся Дин, резко оборачиваясь.  
      Но Сэм глядел мимо него — на несчастную жертву — и, кажется, даже не замечал, что промахивается фляжкой мимо кармана. Дин успел лишь мимоходом удивиться, зачем мелкому могла понадобиться святая вода, если у него в распоряжении убивающий демонов нож, но, повернувшись, в свою очередь, к женщине и рассмотрев как следует ее лицо, полускрытое за грязными спутанными волосами, задохнулся.  
      Все мысли разом выветрились из головы. Это было как удар под дых, и когда воздух наконец проник в стянутые спазмом легкие, Дин сумел выдавить лишь растерянное, пропитанное изумлением пополам с жалостью и тщательно подавляемым ужасом:  
      — Бэла?..


	5. Chapter 5

      Поддерживаемая обнимающим ее за плечи Сэмом, пришедшим на помощь, как только стало ясно, что самой ей не подняться, Бэла устремила на них — в основном на Дина — полный граничащей с благоговением надежды взгляд.  
      — Ты… вы пришли, чтобы меня спасти?  
      — Э… Не совсем.  
      — Э… Типа того, — слились воедино их с Сэмом ответы, и Дин сделал страшные глаза. О чем мелкий вообще думает, неся такую пургу! Да Дин бы сто лет эту сучку не видел…  
      И не увидел бы, — тихо проговорил внутренний голос. — Или видел бы слишком часто, если бы Санта-Клаус не подкинул внеочередной рождественский подарок и не устроил так, что Лилит послала на охоту за ним Персика. Теперь понятно, почему Сэм так сказал — наверняка видит в Бэле подобие Дина, того, что могло бы случиться с братом. И уж за Дином вряд ли кому-нибудь удалось спуститься, если даже с помощью Адской гончей они умудрились найти приключений на задницу. Даже Сэм не смог бы. А если бы смог, это означало бы, что отец прав, и Сэма не удалось спасти от темной стороны.  
      Дин тряхнул головой. Сейчас было не время и не место, чтобы предаваться подобным размышлениям.  
      — Ну, вообще-то мы здесь, чтобы разобраться с контрактом Дина…  
      — Сэмми, можно тебя на пару слов? — перебил Дин неуместно словоохотливого брата, пока тот не начал распространяться еще и насчет их планов на Лилит. Мало того, что у них нет никаких причин доверять Бэле, так еще и вокруг может быть полным-полно ушей. Хрен его знает, а вдруг в этом лесу даже деревья — демоны? — Ты чего несешь? — зашипел Дин, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. — Нахрена ты ей все выболтал?  
      — Не все, — педантично заметил Сэм. — Дин, ты сам подумай: вот мы ее спасли, а что дальше делать? Развернуться и уйти, типа «пока, пишите письма мелким почерком»?  
      — Мы могли бы оставить ее возле забегаловки. — Дин вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным перед упрямством Сэма и той тупиковой ситуацией, в которую они сами себя поставили. Если бы это была незнакомая им женщина, Дин бы так и поступил — оставил ее у придорожного кафе. Разве что дал бы одежду и оружие, чтобы у нее был шанс. Но это была Бэла, и как бы сильно Дин ее ни ненавидел: за постоянное вранье и надувательство, за то, что стреляла в Сэма, за то, что заставляла их рисковать собой из-за ее неуемной жажды денег… и особенно за то, что не моргнув глазом собиралась их убить… Несмотря на все это, от умозрительной души ее отличала одна очень важная деталь. Дин ее _знал_. И почему-то это обстоятельство не позволяло бросить ее на произвол судьбы. Это — а еще то, что Сэм почему-то тоже был не против взять Бэлу с собой.  
      — Дин, мы все равно идем за твоим контрактом. Почему бы не прихватить еще и ее контракт? Тем более что Бэла тут уже больше месяца, она может помочь нам с маршрутом не хуже Персика — хотя бы тем, что может выражать мысли словами, а не хвостом. А в отличие от GPS, у нее интеллект не искусственный и может подсказать не только удобную дорогу, но и наиболее безопасную.  
      И, глядя в просительные глаза Сэма под сложенными домиком бровями, Дин вздохнул, сдаваясь:  
      — Ладно, черт с ней, пусть едет с нами. Но я ей доверяю не больше, чем Кроули.  
      Сэм разулыбался:  
      — Я тоже, старик. Но она хотя бы симпатичнее. И в нынешней ситуации причин подставлять нас у нее куда меньше. В конце концов, на кону стоит ее свобода от мук, а не «повышение по службе».  
      Дин развернулся к Бэле, по-прежнему сидящей на земле, подтянув колени к груди, и судорожно кутающейся в его куртку.  
      — Ну что, крошка, похоже, ты вытянула счастливый билет. Сэмми просто обожает женщин, которые проделывают в нем лишние дырки, так что мы берем тебя с собой. Но учти, стоит мне только заподозрить, будто ты собираешься нам подгадить — мигом окажешься на обочине. И тогда уж выкручивайся, как хочешь.  
      — Я поняла, — тихим надтреснутым голосом ответила Бэла. — Клянусь, никаких пакостей.  
      Упершись ладонями в землю, она попыталась встать, но ее усилия не увенчались успехом.  
      — Помочь? — участливо спросил Сэм, с готовностью протягивая руку, и Дин нахмурился. Кажется, в своей шутке про «обожает» он был не так уж далек от истины.  
      — Так, и в какой стороне наша машинка? — скорее, риторически, чем обращаясь к кому-то конкретно, спросил Дин, когда они выбрались с полянки, и покрутил головой. Впрочем, с таким же успехом он мог бы проделать это и с закрытыми глазами: все равно ни зги не видно.  
      — Вам надо на дорогу? Я могу показать… — неуверенно предложила Бэла.  
      Честно говоря, такая вот — испуганная, дрожащая и покорная — она пугала Дина до чертиков. Неужели и сам Дин, попади он в Ад, через некоторое время стал бы таким же?  
      — Было бы неплохо, — ободряюще произнес Сэм, который явно решил взять на себя роль буфера между братом и Бэлой.  
      Ответить Бэла не успела. Ближайшие к ним кусты зашуршали, зашевелились, и, не успели ни Дин, ни тем более поддерживающий Бэлу Сэм даже потянуться за оружием, как перед ними возник Персик. Собственно, что это именно Персик, Дин догадался только по двум светлым пятнышкам под багровыми глазами — все остальное скрадывала царившая в лесу темень.  
      Бэла испуганно вскрикнула и вжалась в Сэма, точно хотела залезть ему под кожу и спрятаться там.  
      — Спокойно, — Дин потрепал Персика по холке, — он с нами. И он сейчас покажет нам дорогу до шоссе, правда, Персик?  
      — П-Персик? — пролепетала Бэла — и вдруг истерически расхохоталась. — О да, я его помню! Очень хорошо помню, как он разодрал мне живот и начал на моих глазах жрать мою же печень!  
      О как.  
      Дин невольно передернулся, будто наяву ощутив острые, как бритвы, когти, вонзившиеся в его плечи. И пускай Персик, узнав хозяина и друга, почти сразу отпустил его, Дину не составляло труда вообразить, как могли развиваться дальнейшие события, если бы первым на него накинулся другой пес. Возможно, тогда Персику было бы нечего спасать.  
      — Ладно, идем, — холодно сказал он и зашагал вперед, следуя за мелькающим среди деревьев хвостом Персика.  
      Им пришлось немного задержаться возле забегаловки, чтобы Бэла могла привести себя в относительный порядок. Пожертвовав даме свои тренировочные штаны и футболку, Дин устроился на капоте и принялся набивать патронами кольт. А то мало ли что.  
      — Дин, ты извини за вещи. — Сэм, закончивший укладывать оружие в багажник, остановился возле переднего колеса. — Я бы дал свои, но в них Бэла утонет.  
      — Забей, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Дин. — Эти тряпки ничего не стоят, да и не везти же нам ее голой.  
      — А как быть с Персиком? — наконец-то задал Сэм, очевидно, по-настоящему интересующий его вопрос.  
      — В смысле?  
      — Ну, он вроде как ее… съел. Тебе не кажется, что жестоко сажать их вместе на заднее сидение?  
      Дин приподнял бровь:  
      — Хочешь посадить кого-нибудь из них себе на колени?  
      — Дин, не валяй дурака, ты прекрасно понял, о чем я, — лицо Сэма приобрело знакомое «сучье» выражение. — Может, стоит объяснить Персику, что пока не нужно забираться в машину и лучше побегать вокруг, как он любит?  
      Дин покосился на Персика, как раз в этот момент вышедшего из леса. Из пасти пса свисала откушенная рука, которую тот лениво и, можно сказать, меланхолично пережевывал.  
      — Думаю, Персик возражать не будет. Правда, мой хороший? — Услышав свою кличку, Персик встрепенулся и явно вознамерился сложить морду — вместе с рукой — Дину на колени. Дин предостерегающе выставил перед собой ладони. — Даже не мечтай, неряха! Я потом задолбаюсь с джинсов кровь отстирывать.  
      Персик презрительно фыркнул, одним махом проглотил руку целиком, злобно рыкнул на показавшуюся из туалета Бэлу (так что та едва не забилась обратно) и потрусил вперед по шоссе, не соизволив даже оглянуться.  
      — Грузимся! — скомандовал Дин. Он и так уже начинал нервничать, что они слишком задержались на одном месте и привлекли лишнее внимание.


	6. Chapter 6

      Дорога однообразно расстилалась впереди, особых отличий второго круга от первого Дин не заметил, а потому с гораздо большим интересом наблюдал за скорчившейся на заднем сидении Бэлой. Несмотря на теплые штаны и футболку, на ее стройной фигуре напоминавшую, скорее, платье, ту бил озноб. Аж зубы стучали. К счастью, в багажнике нашлось старое одеяло, и теперь Бэла судорожно куталась в него, так что наружу торчали только нос и кусок пятки.  
      Дина неотвязно терзал вопрос: что же делали здесь с этой нахальной и самоуверенной женщиной, что превратило ее в подобную развалину? В голове вихрем крутились обрывки слов, сказанных Руби и той демоницей, с которой его угораздило оказаться запертым в винном погребе.  
       _Плач и скрежет зубовный… Такого и врагу не пожелаешь… Создатели «Восставших из Ада» верно уловили суть…_  
      И поверх всего — сцена, открывшаяся перед его глазами на полянке.  
       _Ад каждый представляет по-своему._  
      При мысли о том, что на месте Бэлы при ином раскладе вполне мог быть он, Дина в буквальном смысле затошнило. А ведь они с Сэмом вмешались в самом начале, не дав _каждому_ насильнику удовлетворить свою гнусную похоть.  
      Вот и ответ. На месте Бэлы Дин сошел бы с ума. Или точно так же сломался. И преисподняя пополнилась бы новым демоном…  
      Повинуясь спонтанному импульсу, Дин достал из внутреннего кармана куртки флягу со святой водой и, зубами открутив крышку, не глядя плеснул назад.  
      — Эй! — раздался возмущенный голос, в котором Дин с облегчением услышал нотки прежней Бэлы.  
      — Просто проверил, — без тени вины ответил он, с удовлетворением разглядывая в зеркало заднего вида мокрую челку Бэлы и срывающиеся с кончика ее носа капли.  
      Выходит, чтобы стать демоном, нужно не просто пережить адские — во всех смыслах — муки и превратиться в дрожащее забитое существо. Не то чтобы это сильно радовало, но Дин вздохнул свободнее.  
      Тем временем местность вокруг изменилась. Только что они ехали по шоссе посреди леса — и вот уже катят по мостовой среди высоток и ярких огней. Это был город, чем-то напоминавший Нью-Йорк… если можно представить себе Нью-Йорк без толп спешащего по своим делам народа. Хотя, судя по неумолчному гулу, столь характерному для городов, и тому, как низко пригнулась на сидении Бэла, народ здесь все-таки был — вот только живым его увидеть сложно. Или, возможно, Бэла видела вообще нечто другое.  
      Ад каждый представляет по-своему…  
      — Дин…  
      Голос у Сэма был настолько тревожный, что Дин, резко дернув головой в его сторону, едва не упустил руль, и Импала вильнула, чудом избежав столкновения с призрачной каретой, мчавшейся по встречной полосе.  
      — Что?!  
      — По-моему, за нами погоня.  
      Дин бросил взгляд в боковое зеркало. Твою мать, а Сэм прав!  
      Позади, пока еще довольно далеко, но с явной целеустремленностью скакал… отряд рыцарей. На черных конях, в черных доспехах, и отчего-то не верилось, что им всего лишь оказалось по пути.  
      Дин снова выматерился и прибавил газу. Персик, видимо, тоже почуяв погоню, запетлял по улицам и переулкам, чтобы сбросить отряд со следа. Дин и сам пару раз чуть не промахнулся мимо неприметных поворотов, в которых скрывался пес.  
      Так они и мчались, черный автомобиль и черные всадники под темными небесами, в которых алые всполохи давно уже преобладали над густой ночной синевой.  
      — Не туда! — вдруг завопила Бэла, когда Персик в очередной раз сквозанул в узкий, Детке только-только разминуться со стенами, проулок. — В другую сторону! Там нас поймают!  
      Дин заколебался. С одной стороны, до сих пор Персик вел их вполне успешно, с другой — возможно, Бэла и впрямь дело говорит, в конце концов, в отличие от пса, она весь последний месяц провела здесь и могла знать то, чего не знает он.  
      — Дин, они нагоняют! — вырвал его из размышлений возглас Сэма.  
      Эх, была не была!  
      Дин крутанул руль, виртуозно вписываясь в поворот, и свернул вслед за Персиком.  
      Проулок вел к арке, в которой клубилась дымными щупальцами живая, осязаемая тьма. Под изумленный крик Сэма и испуганный — Бэлы — Дин, скрестив пальцы, бросил машину туда, во мрак и неизвестность.  
      И город исчез, вместо асфальта под колесами мягко зашелестел песок, а вместо леса по бокам дороги раскинулись бескрайние поля.  
      Персик несся перед Импалой, не сбавляя темпа, вытянувшись в струну, и Дину временами казалось, будто это пес тянет их за собой, как ездовые собаки на Аляске тягают по снегу сани. Глянув в зеркало, Дин чертыхнулся: в свете багровых отблесков неба было видно, как далеко позади вихрится вздымаемая копытами пыль. Всадники отстали, но совсем оторваться от них не удалось.  
      В этот момент Персик резко прибавил в скорости, так что его лапы словно бы перестали и вовсе касаться земли. Казалось, что он летит, стелется низко по воздуху… А потом Персик прыгнул, и Дин, еще не до конца осознавая, что видит перед собой, ударил по тормозам.  
      Импалу занесло и закрутило по дороге, разворачивая передом к преследующему их отряду. Наконец машина остановилась.  
      Сзади истерически расхохоталась Бэла:  
      — Я же предупреждала! Надо было послушать меня!  
      Дин вновь завел мотор и осторожно развернулся обратно, медленно поехал вперед…  
      В этом месте дорогу пересекала река. А через реку был наведен мост. Вот только у моста не хватало средней секции — той, которую с такой легкостью перескочил Персик. Пес недоуменно переминался с лапы на лапу на другой стороне, явно не понимая, почему хозяин с приятелями в своей коробке не прыгают следом.  
      Дин подавил желание уронить голову на руль. Отличная была идея втянуть во все это Сэма — теперь стрелка не просто перевалила за середину шкалы опасности, она прямо указывала на отметку «вы в глубокой жопе, и все это по твоей вине, идиот». Привязать на спину к Персику, а самому прикрывать их отход… ага, как же. Вон он, Персик, а ты попробуй до него доберись.  
      — Что будем делать? — обманчиво спокойно спросил Сэм, нервно похлопывая себя по карману. Как будто он тоже боролся с каким-то неведомым Дину желанием.  
      Дин прикусил губу. Конечно, это безумие… но каскадеры ведь каким-то образом выполняют подобные трюки.  
      — Будем прыгать, — заявил он. — После невидимого моста проехать по сломанному — пара пустяков.  
      — Ты рехнулся? — глаза у мелкого стали размером с блюдце.  
      — А у нас есть другой выход? Не слышу предложений, — огрызнулся Дин и сразу пожалел об этом. Сэм не виноват, что они все же вляпались в неприятности. И вообще — удивительно, что вляпались лишь сейчас. Наверное, кто-нибудь наткнулся на тела убитых ими демонов. Или посетители забегаловки накапали.  
      Дин сдал назад для лучшего разгона. Медлить было нельзя: стук копыт слышался все отчетливее, еще пара минут – и их догонят.  
      — Давай, детка, не подведи, — прошептал Дин и взял с места в карьер.  
      Самого полета над рекой он не запомнил. Просто внезапно осознал, что под колесами больше ничего нет, потом услышал судорожный вздох Сэма, потом ощутимый удар, отчего макушка Дина довольно чувствительно приложилась к потолку — и все. Они уже катились по другой стороне.  
      — Если мост преодолели мы, то могут и они, — сказал Сэм, разрушив воцарившуюся в салоне потрясенную тишину.  
      — Угу… — рассеянно пробормотал еще не до конца пришедший в себя Дин.  
      Дорога была прямой, как стрела, GPS упорно молчал, не желая выдавать подсказки и лишь рисуя жирную зеленую стрелку — уже на четвертом круге, ну надо же! — а Персик бежал впереди и выглядел возмутительно беспечно для того, кто чуть их не угробил. Правда, он об этом не знал, но это служило слабым утешением.  
      — Надо свернуть в поле, — тихо проговорила Бэла, — тогда они нас потеряют. Здесь сильные завихрения, вы не будете так выделяться.  
      — Почему ты видишь поле? — Сэм внезапно развернулся к ней всем корпусом, едва не заехав Дину локтем в плечо. — Разве все видят не разное?  
      Бэла пожала плечами:  
      — Пока я с вами, я вижу то же, что и вы. В основном. Я не знаю, как это работает, и не горю желанием узнать.  
      Впереди раскатисто залаял Персик, явно призывая хозяина поторопиться. Дин посмотрел на него. И снова выбор, и неизвестно, какой из них будет правильным…  
      Что ж…  
      Первый раз Дин последовал за Персиком и ошибся. И виноват здесь только он: собака не понимает, где автомобиль может проехать, а где нет. Наверное, теперь есть смысл послушаться человека.  
      — В поля так в поля, — с напускным весельем согласился Дин.  
      Стоило им съехать с дороги, и высокие стебли заколотили автомобиль по бокам и крыше, как лай Персика достиг громкости Ниагарского водопада, а GPS заорал голосом баньши:  
      — Вы едете по неверному пути!  
      — Да заткнись ты! — рявкнул Дин и мазнул ладонью по призрачной воронке. Та заколыхалась и внезапно всосалась в приборную панель.  
      — Дин, ты лишил нас карты! — возмутился было Сэм, но Дин уже никого и ничего не слушал.  
      Перед капотом мелькали какие-то растения, похожие на кукурузу, он понятия не имел, куда едет и отстала ли погоня, а Персик, зараза, так и остался на дороге.  
      Короче, полная жопа стремительно мутировала в полный пиздец.  
      Ничего, главное — спастись сейчас, а потом они как-нибудь разберутся.  
      С внушительным стуком Импала врезалась в нечто твердое, лобовое стекло покрыла сетка трещин, Дина бросило грудью на руль…  
      Перед его глазами застыла жуткая рожа пугала, напоминавшего то, в которое вселялось древнее божество. Всего три года прошло, а кажется, будто это было сто лет назад.  
      Дин вяло сморгнул повисшие на ресницах алые капли и потерял сознание.


	7. Chapter 7

      Этот блядский мотель был таким же паршивым, как и все предыдущие, если не хуже.  
      Дин открыл кран, подождал, пока тонкая струйка из интенсивно-ржавой станет хотя бы относительно прозрачной, и, поплескав холодной водой себе на лицо, нехотя поднял голову.  
      Треснутое, покрытое белесыми следами брызг зеркало отразило усталое лицо человека, практически не спавшего последние трое суток и получившего нехилую взбучку от злобного призрака. Под глазами набрякли мешки, морщины, казалось, прорезались еще глубже, и только седоватый ежик топорщился так же задорно, как и тридцать лет назад.  
      Мда. Соваться с подобной физиономией в бар бессмысленно. Ни одна даже самая сердобольная дамочка не рискнет связываться с таким откровенным забулдыгой — и попробуй объясни ей, что с его работой спиртное не роскошь и не скверная привычка, а самая что ни есть необходимость, почти лекарство. Разве что бармен проявит интерес — чисто экономический: подливать клиенту виски, пока тот жалуется на жизнь-жестянку.  
      А это будет чертовски обидно. И без того Дину, привыкшему, что на его лицо и улыбку реагируют все без исключения женщины от восьми до восьмидесяти, пришлось долго и мучительно осознавать, что с возрастом чары выветриваются, а с его образом жизни от красоты довольно скоро остаются лишь обломки. Нет, на самом деле Дин до сих пор мог при должном усилии склеить понравившуюся ему женщину — просто некоторых пришлось сознательно перестать замечать, смирившись с тем, что все, кто моложе тридцати, теперь для него недоступны.  
      Хлопнула входная дверь. Значит, Сэм уже вернулся.  
      Дин скривился и перекрыл воду. Выходить из ванной не хотелось совершенно, но не может же он просидеть в ней весь вечер! Жаль, что финансы редко позволяют им с братом брать раздельные номера…  
      — Привет, Сэмми, — жизнерадостно возвестил Дин, не глядя на Сэма и направляясь прямиком к своей кровати. Возможно, если он изобразит страшную усталость, быстренько переоденется и притворится спящим, на этот раз удастся избежать скандала.  
      — Дин, перестань притворяться светом в окошке, тебе это давно не идет, — отозвался брюзгливый голос. — И не вздумай свалить на меня выгул Персика, это твоя собака и твоя забота.  
      Дин вздохнул. Персик — неизвестной породы зверь, мамаша которого наверняка согрешила с ньюфаундлендом, — уже сидел возле входной двери, сжимая в зубах поводок. Дин прошел мимо успевшего зарыться в ноутбук Сэма, с трудом наклонился (после прошлогоднего столкновения со стеной поясница напоминала о себе все чаще), прицепил ремешок к ошейнику и уже взялся за ручку, как вдруг остановился.  
      Нет, этот вопрос нужно обсудить сейчас, иначе потом будет еще сложнее к нему возвращаться. И плевать на скандал.  
      — Сэм… насчет того дела, которое ты нашел. Может, мне съездить одному? Ты сказал, там могут быть демоны.  
      Из-за ноута сперва вынырнули седая макушка и высокий лоб с залысинами, следом показались горящие яростью и злобой глаза.  
      — Вот только не начинай опять свою волынку! Мы уже сто раз это обсуждали и договорились, что в этом для меня нет никакой опасности! Дин, мне почти пятьдесят, хватит уже обращаться со мной, как с тупым трехлеткой!  
      В груди Дина зародилась жаркая волна гнева.  
      — Речь не только о тебе и опасности для _тебя_! Ты уже забыл, чем обернулась «ах, какая легкая охота» в позапрошлый раз! А в этот? Напомнить, почему призрак вытер мною все полы в том доме? Сэм, давай ты признаешь, наконец, что полевая работа больше не для тебя! Почему ты так упорно отказываешься осесть и заняться исследованиями, координированием… отвечать на звонки, в конце-то концов?! Ты же прекрасно знаешь, как всем охотникам не хватает Бобби.  
      Сэм захлопнул ноут и поднялся, опираясь кулаками на шаткий стол. Даже сейчас, сутулясь из-за больной спины, он был выше Дина.  
      — Да потому что я там рехнусь от одиночества, — тихо ответил он. — Как и ты… Хотя погоди-ка, — Сэм криво усмехнулся, — ты ведь завел Персика. А у меня никого нет, Дин. Напомнить, почему так случилось? Почему в моей жизни остались только охота и ты?  
      Гнев мгновенно сменился виной, обжигающей внутренности еще сильнее. Да, от частого употребления это обвинение знатно потерлось, и горечь притупилась, но и забыть, почему все произошло, с чего все началось, Дин не мог.  
      — Я тебя об этом не просил. — Он устало опустился на стул и машинально погладил нетерпеливо приплясывающего Персика по голове.  
      — Как и я не просил меня воскрешать! — прошипел Сэм, пролетел мимо него и, сорвав с крючка куртку, выскочил за дверь.  
      Дин посидел еще немного, глядя в никуда, потом встал и тоже вышел. Ссоры ссорами, а выгуливать Персика действительно надо.  
      — Прости, Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин, убирая ключ в карман. — Но что поделать, если я больше не могу на тебя положиться?  
      Он посмотрел на стоянку, убедился, что джипа, который сменил давным-давно сгинувшую Импалу, нет на месте, а значит, Сэм свалил «проветрить голову», как он это называл, и медленно побрел к городскому парку, больше похожему на лес.  
      Собственно, тот и был куском леса — огороженным и по минимуму благоустроенным, и Персик за прошедшую неделю полюбил носиться там за белками и палочкой. Сам Дин предпочел бы спокойно посидеть на скамейке под фонарем, но эй! – когда это его жизнь соседствовала со словом «спокойно»?  
      Однако пару дней назад Дину удалось найти тихое местечко подальше от других собачников и вообще от тропинок, и когда Персик вдоволь наигрался, они традиционно направились туда. Здесь, вдоль самой границы парка, тек ручей: изгибаясь подковой, он подныривал под сетчатую ограду в двух местах, и неизвестно было, где в лесу он берет начало и куда убегает с мелодичным журчанием. На берегу лежал сухой ствол поваленного дерева, давно лишенный коры, гладкий, будто отполированный, с плоским верхом и при этом совсем не трухлявый. С одной стороны его корни, выворотив огромный пласт земли, образовали нечто вроде пещеры, но не сырой и поросшей поганками, как можно было предположить, а вполне уютной, наполовину заваленной сухими листьями.  
      Дин и Персик быстро нашли компромисс: пока один бегает и прыгает — не убегая, впрочем, слишком далеко, — другой лежит на стволе и слушает звуки леса, наслаждаясь столь редким покоем. А когда вчера начал накрапывать дождь, они и вовсе укрылись в пещере, под непреклонно торчащими в разные стороны корнями с застрявшими между ними комьями глины. Дин даже подумывал развести костер, но опасался пожара.  
      Вот и сейчас Персик весело поскакал прямиком к ручейку, а Дин, по-стариковски покряхтывая (наедине с собой можно, да и не слышит никто), забрался на импровизированную лежанку.  
      Разговор с Сэмом разбередил старую, никогда до конца не заживающую рану.  
      Дин прикрыл глаза рукой и целиком предался невеселым размышлениям и воспоминаниям. Когда все пошло не так? Когда братская близость превратилась в тяжкую повинность, в невыносимую муку? Когда он начал желать оказаться как можно дальше от Сэма — в то же время понимая, что этому желанию не суждено исполниться?  
      Может, это произошло, когда Сэм так сильно стремился избавить его от Ада, что начал делать глупости? Или еще раньше, когда Дин забрал его из Стэнфорда? Или когда отец навсегда покинул Лоуренс, увозя с собой двух прижимавшихся друг к другу маленьких мальчиков?  
      Нет, отец и Стэнфорд тут ни при чем. Все покатилось к чертям, когда Дин продал душу. Именно после этого Сэм сорвался. И срывался потом, когда они кое-как все исправили, срывался все чаще и чаще и начал пропадать, иногда на несколько недель. А Дин разыскивал его по все Штатам, вытаскивая из ночлежек или, того хуже, психушек… Пока однажды Сэм не угнал и не разбил Импалу, которую Дин так и не стал восстанавливать. Больше не мог. Тогда он и понял, что у него совсем ничего не осталось. Бобби умер, Импала превратилась в груду металлолома, а место Сэма занял дерганый наркоман с поломанной психикой и трясущимися руками.  
      Но даже тогда Дин еще на что-то надеялся. Думал, что у него достаточно времени, чтобы все исправить. Но не теперь…  
      Теперь каждая охота может оказаться последней. И, честно говоря, в глубине души Дин на это надеялся. Что однажды Сэм все-таки исчерпает все написанное ему на роду везение и нарвется на… на то, что убьет его быстро и безболезненно. Достойная смерть для охотника — не где-нибудь под забором или в палате с мягкими стенами, не безмозглым овощем, а в бою. И тогда Дин с легким сердцем пустит себе пулю в лоб, прервав это бессмысленное существование.  
      Под самым боком раздалось тявканье, а в свесившуюся вниз левую руку ткнулся влажный нос.  
      — Не бойся, Персик, — прошептал Дин, — я договорился с Гартом, он тебя заберет…  
      Но Персик внезапно вцепился в его рукав и потянул. Это не было похоже на обычную просьбу поиграть, и Дин съехал со ствола, тяжеловато, но пока еще пружинисто опускаясь на ноги и нашаривая спрятанный в ботинке нож.  
      — Что такое? – спросил он. — Ты что-то почуял?  
      Отбежавший, пока Дин спускался, Персик, вновь подскочил и потянул его — на этот раз за штанину.  
      — Хорошо, пойдем посмотрим.  
      Персик вел его к вывороченным корням. Оттуда донеслось подозрительное шуршание, и Дин напрягся, замедляя шаг. Секунда, другая… и из своеобразной пещеры вынырнула собака, как две капли воды похожая на Персика.  
      — Ты нашел себе подружку? — удивился Дин. — Глянь-ка, она такая же, как ты… так ты у меня что, породистый?  
      В пещере снова зашуршало, и Дин завернул за ствол, чтобы посмотреть, что же там происходит.  
      – Только не говори, что там прячется целая ста… — Дин замер; воздух в его легких заморозился ощетинившейся острыми льдинками глыбой, — …я.  
      Там, где должны были свисать корни, клубилась тьма.  
      И в этой тьме проступали контуры человеческой фигуры. Миг — и человек вышел на свет.  
      — Сэмми… — выдохнул Дин непослушными губами.  
      Потому что это и был Сэмми — такой молоденький, каким Дин его почти и не помнил, а немногочисленные фотографии сгинули вместе с Импалой… Худой и лохматый, с ямочками на щеках и сияющими теплыми глазами.  
      — Дин…  
      Этот… морок или, наоборот, счастливая греза, шагнул к нему и сграбастал в крепкое объятие. И Дину даже не пришло в голову сказать «Кристо» или полезть за святой водой.  
      — Дин, как хорошо, что ты есть, — сказал Сэмми, отстранившись. — Ты, наверное, тоже попал в иллюзию, да? Меня вывела Джули, а ты как сумел вырваться?  
      — Вырваться? — переспросил Дин. Он ни черта не понимал. — Откуда… и куда? Сэм, я… я… это джинн? Ты поэтому такой молодой?  
      Сэм удивленно нахмурился:  
      — В каком смысле молодой? Дин, ты… ты что, не специально сюда пришел?  
      Теперь настал черед Дина хмурить брови.  
      — Ты же сам говорил, что нужно выгуливать Персика. Поэтому когда ты уехал, я пошел в парк. Как хожу уже с неделю. Хороший парк, кстати, Персику по душе. Даже жаль уезжать.  
      — Дин, да очнись ты! — Сэм схватил его за плечи и потряс. — Какой парк, какая неделя?! Мы в Аду, ты забыл?  
      — Хватит! — Дин стряхнул с себя его руки. — Мои старые кости, конечно, не то чтобы очень старые, но…  
      Сэм со стоном потер лоб.  
      — Так, я все понял. Идем.  
      И потянул Дина за собой – почти как совсем недавно его тянул Персик. Они приблизились к ручью, и Сэм легонько подтолкнул Дина в спину.  
      — Вот, убедись сам. Ты не более старый, чем я… хотя я, само собой, чуть моложе… неважно. Смотри, Дин, смотри на ручей.  
      Дин послушно склонился над быстрой водой. Ложе у ручья было гладкое, без перекатов, и поверхность была пусть и не идеально зеркальной, но все же отражала неплохо. И это отражение было на тридцать лет моложе, чем то, что Дин видел в мотеле.  
      — Это магия? — в горле у Дина внезапно стало сухо, как в пустыне.  
      — Это реальность. Говорю же, меня вытащила Джули. А тебя, наверное, Персик.  
      — Погоди-ка… — в голове Дина забрезжило смутное воспоминание. — Джули — это же сокращенно от Джульетты, так?  
      — Угу.  
      Перед глазами вспыхнула неоновая вывеска.  
      Кроули.  
      Бэла.  
      Девять кругов Ада.  
       _Но не приведи господь вам съехать с дороги…_  
      Дин стремительно обернулся. По бокам от Сэма возвышались две Адские гончие. И Дин окончательно все вспомнил.  
      Должно быть, у него на лице было что-то такое написано, потому что Персик довольно гавкнул, а Сэм расплылся в улыбке такой широкой, что Дин испугался, что у него лицо пополам треснет. Вторая гончая, очевидно, та самая Джульетта, с которой Персик топтал аккуратный газон Кроули, помахала хвостом и исчезла в скрытом меж корней портале. Видимо, вернулась домой.  
      — Ох, Персик, да ты, никак, завел себе подружку? — весело изумился Дин. — Так вот куда ты все время пропадал…  
      — Дин, нам бы вернуться к Импале. И на дорогу, — вырвал его из эйфории голос Сэма.  
      — Да, точно. Веди нас, Персик.  
      Машину они нашли на самом краю кукурузного поля, неподалеку от кромки леса, где протекал ручей. Всю дорогу Дин молчал, пытаясь переварить случившееся. Должно быть, это и было то самое «мало не покажется», о котором предупреждал Кроули. И в самом деле не показалось — только в Аду Дину могло почудиться, будто угробить Сэма и застрелиться — отличное завершение жизненного пути, можно сказать, счастливый конец.  
      Бэлы на месте предсказуемо не оказалось.  
      — Вот сучка, — гневно выплюнул Дин, не сомневаясь, что это она заманила их в ловушку. — Надо проверить, не стащила ли чего.  
      — Забей, — посоветовал Сэм. — Думаю, наши вещи — последнее, что ее интересовало.  
      Ну, хотя бы никаких вмятин и трещин на стекле тоже не осталось. Должно быть, они тоже были частью насланного Адом морока.  
мВыбравшись на дорогу, Дин заглушил мотор. Некоторое время они с Сэмом сидели молча. Сзади возился Персик, устраиваясь поудобнее и превращая брошенное Бэлой одеяло в подобие гнезда.  
      — Что ты видел? — спросил наконец Сэм, и не то чтобы Дин этого не ожидал.  
      — Да глупости всякие. Что мы с тобой стали двумя дряхлыми пердунами и то и дело ссорились, как старые супруги, — выдал Дин сочиненную по пути значительно урезанную версию своего Ада.  
      Сэм задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.  
      — А мне показали «нормальную жизнь», — сказал он, помолчав. — Представляешь, я был адвокатом с хорошей практикой, с домом, белым заборчиком, женой и детьми… с друзьями, которые не рассыпают под дверью соль. Все, как я и хотел когда-то, — добавил Сэм с безрадостным смешком. — Правда, жена мне изменяла, и мы постоянно ссорились, дети жаждали свалить на вольные хлеба… а тебя убили на охоте пять лет назад. Потому что меня не было рядом, чтобы прикрыть тебе спину. Осталась только собака, которую ты подарил незадолго до… — Сэм помолчал еще немного, потом повернул голову, ловя взгляд Дина — и не отпуская, словно притягивая канатом. — Так что, получается, наши мечты стали нашим самым страшным кошмаром?  
      — Ну, твоя версия Ада звучит не так уж плохо, — попытался отшутиться Дин.  
      — В моем Аду не было тебя, — отрезал Сэм.  
      Как крышку захлопнул.  
      И, наверное, в этом и был смысл адских мук: чтобы как в кривом зеркале отразить грезы и чаяния, пусть даже ты никогда в них всерьез не веришь. И не особо хочешь, чтобы они сбылись.  
      — Ладно, поехали.  
      Дин вырулил с обочины и погнал вперед. Преследовавшего их отряда нигде не было видно, значит, им удалось уйти от погони. Но время все равно поджимало.  
      Из приборной панели вынырнул полупрозрачный конус. Зеленая стрелка все так же упорно указывала вдоль главной дороги – вниз по спирали, до самого дна.  
      — Вы на верном пути, — сообщил приятный женский голос.


	8. Chapter 8

      Остаток пути оказался на удивление мирным. Каждый следующий виток был короче предыдущего, а на шоссе попадалось все меньше и меньше народу — как призрачного, так и материального. Дин так и не смог уловить в этом систему: кого они видят вполне отчетливо, а о чьем присутствии можно лишь догадываться по дуновению воздуха, окатывающего Детку и оставляющему на стеклах легкие морозные узоры, или по темной тени, бесшумно скользящей по гладкому асфальту.  
      Вообще, довольно забавно, если задуматься, что они так и не увидели легендарное адское пекло. То ли дело, как и сказал Кроули, действительно было в том, что каждый видит Ад по-своему, то ли книги лгали, но в реальности все девять кругов оказались довольно… прохладными. И пустынными. С другой стороны, эта воронка, по которой они спускались вниз, всего лишь главная дорога, а что находится в стороне от нее… что ж, им уже представился случай ознакомиться… краем глаза. Спасибо, этого было более чем достаточно.  
      Последний круг представлял собой выжженное черное плато, некстати напомнившее Дину Мордор. Даже башня имелась: торчала ровно в центре, как огромный уродливый палец, окруженная шпилями поменьше. Разумеется, все постройки были черными; свет словно бессильно соскальзывал с гигантских грубо отесанных камней. Только в самом низу, из-под основания башни, узкой полоской просачивалось яркое белое сияние.  
      — Да уж, теперь я понимаю Кроули, — пробормотал вполголоса Дин, останавливая Импалу за большим валуном. Глупо, конечно, надеяться, что так ее не заметят, но хоть какая-то иллюзия укрытия. — У Лилит пошловатое представление о прекрасном, в духе картонных киношных злодеев.  
      — А вон там, видимо, клетка Люцифера, — Сэм указал на сияние.  
      — Угу. Будем держаться от нее подальше. Хотя я бы проверил — вдруг там где-нибудь болтается табличка «Сатану не кормить, пальцы сквозь прутья не совать, фотографировать без вспышки».  
      — Дин! — привычно одернул его брат со знакомым «мой брат придурок» выражением лица.  
      — Успокойся, Сэмми, я пошутил. Ну что, пошли, возьмем этот Барад-Дур приступом?  
      И все же Дин не сумел сдержать нервную дрожь, когда они, вооружившись до зубов, начали тайком пробираться к башне. Сейчас, сейчас все решится.  
      — Дин, ты не думаешь, что Бэла их предупредила, и мы шагаем прямиком в ловушку? — Сэм выглянул из-за очередного камня. — И неважно, зайдем мы с парадного хода или черного?  
      — Тут все черное, Сэмми…  
      Дин и сам не понимал, откуда на его языке постоянно берутся глупые шутки. Должно быть, нервное, защитная реакция, чтобы не развернуться и не убежать с воплями куда глаза глядят — в данном случае обратно наверх, к кажущейся теперь такой милой и уютной резиденции Кроули. Хорошо, что с ними Персик, у него будто глаза на затылке, замирает, когда следует, чтобы глупый хозяин вместе с братцем не угодили в «дружеские» объятия охраны, показывает, где лучше всего спрятаться… Без него они спалились бы еще на подступах.  
      — Смотри, ворота охраняют. И вроде бы демонов не слишком много… Если бы это была ловушка, их бы и вовсе не было. Или, наоборот, тут все кишмя бы кишело этими черноглазыми лапочками, — Дин изобразил одной рукой кавычки — другая была занята кольтом.  
      — Или Лилит умеет просчитывать на два шага вперед и пудрит нам мозги, чтобы мы ничего не заподозрили, — возразил Сэм.  
      — Все равно у нас особого выбора нет. Можем и впрямь поискать другой вход, если хочешь.  
      — Было бы неплохо не лезть сразу на рожон, а сперва разведать обстановку, — и Сэм кивнул вбок, предлагая обойти башню по периметру.  
      Дин издал губами чмокающий звук, привлекая внимание Персика. Если кого и пускать в авангард, то только его.  
  
      Если со стороны главных ворот сильнее всего выделялась, в буквальном смысле выдавалась вперед, нависая над прочими постройками, центральная башня, то задворки представляли собой мешанину строений, настоящий лабиринт, вызывающий невольные ассоциации с улочками чайнатауна.  
      Здесь и правда почти не видно было охраны, хотя демонов было прилично: все они куда-то торопились, сновали, изредка останавливаясь и перебрасываясь парой слов. Возможно, в такой суматохе удастся проскочить незамеченными.  
      Дин поправил висящий на шее амулет — один из тех, что дал им Бобби, уверявший, что с его помощью славянские витязи шастали в подземные царства, как к себе домой, — глянул на Сэма, проверяя, не забыл ли тот надеть свой, и решительно выпрямился.  
      Главное — сделать серьезное, деловитое лицо. И никто к тебе не пристанет.  
      И не делать такие огромные шаги, чтобы поскорее преодолеть широкий двор.  
      И держаться поближе к Персику — Дин успел заметить, с каким уважением местная шушера смотрит на огромную багровоглазую зверюгу, ступающую так, словно ей принадлежит целый Ад, а заодно и его обитатели со всеми потрохами.  
      Третья по счету дверь оказалась незапертой, а корпус, в который она вела, был соединен с башней коротким переходом. Оказавшись внутри, братья перевели дух и огляделись.  
      Полумрак, низкие потолки, извилистые коридоры и куча комнат. Избежать нежелательных встреч — да раз плюнуть.  
      Впрочем, заблудиться тоже.  
      По очереди сканируя из-за углов многочисленные ходы, навевающие ассоциации с муравейником, они добрались до того, который, по-видимому, был последним перед основной башней. Что ждало их внутри… об этом лучше было сейчас не думать.  
      Последний рывок – и впереди раскинулся зал с высоким стрельчатым потолком. Не слишком большой, и из него вело во все стороны не меньше восьми коридоров. Дин не ожидал, что по стенам будут развешаны указатели, но это все же перебор.  
      — И чего бы Кроули не снабдить нас заодно схемой этой мудацкой башни, — шепотом проворчал он.  
      — Начнем с крайнего правого, а там посмотрим, — предложил Сэм и, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, двинулся к ближайшей арке, коридор за которой резко изгибался влево, поэтому куда он ведет, было непонятно.  
      Рыцари появились из ниоткуда. Только что путь был свободен — и вот уже их окружила целая толпа демонов. Черные доспехи, черные плюмажи на шлемах, черненые двуручные мечи, и взгляду не за что зацепиться в этой всепоглощающей черноте.  
      Кольт против этой брони был не страшнее рогатки, да и ножом нужно было точно знать, куда бить. Только Персику, похоже, было все равно, что трещит у него в челюстях — джинса или закаленная сталь, но и его задавили числом, навалившись всем скопом, пригибая непокорную голову к полу.  
      — Так-так-так, кто тут у нас… Ну надо же, вы все же осмелились явиться. Глупость и безрассудство — или правильнее сказать слабоумие и отвага? — голос Бэлы сочился ядом, и в своем длинном платье в обтяжку она чертовски походила на всех картонных киношных злодеев разом. Дин скрипнул зубами и отвернулся, не удостаивая суку взглядом, но та сама приблизилась и, будто клещами, вцепилась пальцами ему в подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Аластар будет очень доволен. Миссия выполнена, и я наконец-то стану демоном. — Бэла оставила его в покое и перешла к Сэму. — Ты был таким благородным… вы оба. Сама наивность — так броситься выручать даму из беды. Если б вы знали, как мы хохотали, когда рвали на мне платье… или размазывали кровь и сперму. Ох, эти демоны, они такие затейники… я никогда не думала, что секс может доставлять такое удовольствие. Не с теми демонами, которых вы прикончили, само собой, — лицо Бэлы искривила презрительная гримаска. — Те были расходным материалом. А теперь вы узнаете, что такое настоящий Ад…  
      Дин с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза: Бэла не только выглядела, она и вела себя так, словно сбежала из дрянного фильма.  
      Двойные двери распахнулись, и черных рыцарей стало на одного больше. Этот явно был лидером, хотя на первый взгляд ничем не отличался от собратьев. Но чувствовалась в нем некая особая сила. Бэла с неудовольствием склонила голову:  
      — Приветствую, владыка. Надеюсь, моя помощь не останется незамеченной. Аластар…  
      — Не сомневайся, — низким голосом пророкотал рыцарь.  
      Свистнул меч, пробуждающий неясные воспоминания о Крагере, Маклауде и культовом фильме восьмидесятых, и голова демона, удерживавшего Дина, покатилась по серой гранитной плитке.  
      — Ты что творишь?! — ахнула Бэла.  
      Рыцарь двигался быстро, слишком быстро даже для своих сородичей. И освобожденный Персик тоже не терял времени даром – так что вскоре холл башни оказался залит кровью и тихими стонами раненых. Персик деловито перебегал от одного поверженного демона к другому и перегрызал каждому видневшееся в просвет между шлемом и нагрудным доспехом горло. Стоны сменялись бульканьем, а растерянно застывшая посреди побоища Бэла становилась все бледнее.  
      — Предатель! — прошипела она, отступая к ближайшей стене. — Аластар этого так не оставит…  
      — Да провались ты! — рявкнул рыцарь — и в тот же миг под ногами Бэлы разверзлась бездна.  
      Из дыры в полу вырывались языки пламени… и обугленные корявые руки. Подол платья занялся, и Бэла закричала, закружилась на месте, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя огонь, но руки уже обхватили ее щиколотки, разом обугливая нежную кожу, и потянули вниз.  
      Дин смотрел, как искажается, превращаясь в оживший кошмар, красивое лицо, и не испытывал никаких эмоций. Он видел, как отвернулся Сэм, но сам продолжал и продолжал смотреть. Кожа лопалась и скручивалась старым пергаментом, глаза белели от страшного жара… Последними вспыхнули волосы, и Бэла окончательно скрылась в дыре.  
      Дыра сомкнулась, отрезая истошный вопль.  
      Дин повернулся к рыцарю, готовясь встретить новую опасность.  
      — Вам лучше уходить, — сказал тот. — Я открою портал…  
      — Мы пришли за контрактом моего брата и просто так не уйдем, — перебил его Сэм, подбирая нож и стискивая его до белых костяшек.  
      Рыцарь помедлил и кивнул:  
      — Хорошо. Это безумие, и у вас ничего не выйдет, но я вас провожу. И прикрою. Я запер ворота, так что несколько минут у нас в запасе есть.  
      — А… Лилит? — заикнулся было Дин.  
      — Лилит здесь нет, — покачал головой рыцарь. — Она исчезла, как только пошли слухи, что Винчестеры спустились в Ад.  
      Ну что ж… жизнь в очередной раз доказала, что нельзя заполучить все и сразу.


	9. Chapter 9

      Они бежали и поднимались по бесконечным переходам и лестницам, и встречные шарахались в стороны, торопясь убраться с их пути. Конечно, они боялись рыцаря, но Дин тешил себя надеждой, что и на их с Сэмом долю перепадает немного того суеверного ужаса, который буквально сочился из прыскающих во все стороны демонов.  
      — Любопытно, как Бэле удалось так скоро приблизиться к тому, чтобы стать демоном, — произнес, задыхаясь, Сэм, когда они преодолевали очередной лестничный маршрут. — Она ведь провела тут чуть больше месяца.  
      — В Аду время течет по-другому, — бросил, не оборачиваясь, рыцарь. — По собачьему счету: один месяц за десять лет.  
      Дин сглотнул и задвинул подальше вертевшийся на языке вопрос: почему этот конкретный демон им помогает и почему они так безоговорочно и слепо ему поверили? Пока они живы и свободны — и это главное.  
      И цель близка.  
      — Хранилище контрактов, — объявил рыцарь, указывая на арку напротив коридора, из которого они выскочили. — Но я не знаю, как вы собираетесь туда попасть: на входе защита от демонов, и лишь держатель контрактов, то есть Лилит, может сквозь нее проникнуть.  
      — Защита только от демонов или вообще от всех, кроме Лилит? — деловито поинтересовался Сэм, снова напоминая Дину, что брат не просто так пошел учиться на юриста.  
      Рыцарь замер, и Дин готов был поклясться, что под шлемом тот растерянно нахмурился.  
      — Вот и проверим, — подытожил Дин. — Сэмми, ты со мной или постоишь на часах?  
      — Погодите. Может, вы и сумеете проникнуть в хранилище, но взять контракт не сможете. — Плечи рыцаря поднялись и опустились, словно тот тяжело вздохнул. — В этом заключен главный парадокс: демон не может войти в хранилище, но взять контракт может только демон.  
      — А если послать Персика? — заикнулся было Дин, сам понимая, насколько нелепо это звучит. Даже если все выгорит, как собака найдет его контракт? По запаху, что ли?  
      — Демон — или тот, в ком течет кровь демона? — напряженно спросил Сэм.  
      И Дин увидел в его глазах обреченную решимость.  
      — Сэм… — выдохнул он.  
      Вот оно. Момент истины, когда то, что Сэм почитает самым страшным своим грехом, может обернуться спасением. Когда Сэму предоставляется шанс уяснить, что он не монстр, и несколько капель демонской крови, насильно влитой в него Азазелем, не делают его Антихристом.  
      Под арку они вошли плечом к плечу.  
      За спиной остались и Персик, и рыцарь, и весь этот гребаный Ад в придачу.  
      Невидимая преграда заискрила, но беспрепятственно пропустила их внутрь. Дин огляделся. Вокруг возвышались, сотни, тысячи стеллажей, и на каждом громоздились свитки, свитки, свитки…  
      Миллионы контрактов, которые заключали разные глупцы, отдавая за земные пустяки свою бессмертную душу.  
      Не то чтобы Дин причислял себя к глупцам: свою сделку он не назвал бы пустяковой даже в предсмертном бреду – но все же осознавать, как слаб и падок на сыр в мышеловке человеческий род…  
      И как они, вашу мать, смогут найти _его_ контракт среди всего этого великолепия?  
      — Дин… ты, главное, помни, что это для нашего общего блага, — вдруг сказал Сэм. — Для твоего блага, Дин…  
      И Дин еще разворачивался к брату, а тот уже подносил к губам приснопамятную фляжку с бесполезной святой водой… или нет?  
      — Твое здоровье! — Сэм шутливо отсалютовал и припал к горлышку фляги.  
      В каком-то суматошном оцепенении, когда внутренности скручивает от жажды действия, но ты не можешь пошевелить и пальцем, Дин наблюдал, как ходит вверх-вниз кадык Сэма. И лишь когда из уголка его рта протянулась красная струйка, он все понял.  
      Окончательно и бесповоротно.  
      И преподнесенное Адом видение начало оживать.  
      Вот о чем были все эти «сорвался» и «наделал глупостей»! Из абстрактных понятий, так и не оформившихся в полноценную память, они превратились в конкретную ужасную реальность.  
      Сэм пьет кровь демонов. Сэм пьет кровь демонов, и поэтому стал так силен, поэтому вырубил Дина, чтобы самому разобраться с Лилит… И это станет для него наркотиком.  
      И виноват в этом только Дин.  
      Воздух вокруг Сэма заискрил, наполняясь неведомой силой. Сэм протянул руку, и один из стеллажей, будто повинуясь его воле, выехал вперед. С полки сорвался свиток. Миг — и Сэм уже сжимает его в кулаке, точно опасаясь, что тот растает, стоит лишь разжать пальцы.  
      И оглушающий вой сирены не так бьет по ушам, как тихий стон Сэма, когда под ним вспыхивает адское пламя.  
      Дин разом стряхнул навалившееся оцепенение.  
      Шаг до Сэма показался непреодолимой пропастью. Его брат горел, совсем как Бэла недавно, совсем как Джессика на потолке.  
      Совсем как мама.  
      Не чувствуя боли в обожженных руках, Дин схватил Сэма в охапку и буквально выпал через арку обратно наружу. Прочь из хранилища, где защита, равнодушная к паре капель крови Азазеля, приняла свежевыпитую кровь демонов за опасность.  
      — Скорее! – привел Дина в чувство окрик рыцаря. — Нужно уничтожить контракт!  
      — А порвать его на мелкие кусочки не прокатит? — слабо простонал он.  
      — Соберется обратно. Кидайте его в пламя преисподней, только там оно сгорит!  
      Дин кое-как приподнялся и буквально на локтях и коленях пополз в указанном рыцарем направлении, волоча за собой Сэма. Над ним раздался тяжкий вздох, и в следующую секунду его подняли за шкирку и встряхнули, как котенка.  
      Во время их вояжа до хранилища Дин не особо смотрел по сторонам. Оказалось, что и коридор, из которого они прибежали, и арка хранилища выходили в круглый зал, посреди которого в полу была дыра, окруженная перилами из стекла и стали, дико смотревшаяся на фоне общего… Средневековья.  
      — Это сила Люцифера, питающая весь Ад, — пояснил рыцарь, пока Дин тупо считал в уме периодичность с которой из дыры рвется вверх столб белой энергии. — Надо выждать перерыв между всплесками и зашвырнуть туда контракт.  
      Дин хихикнул, ощущая, что еще немного — и его пора будет паковать в смирительную рубашку. Рыцарь подтащил их почти к самым перилам, так что Дин осторожно прислонил по-прежнему бесчувственного Сэма к стальному столбу и небрежно сложил из своего контракта кривобокий самолетик.  
      — Так пойдет? — спросил он у рыцаря, не дожидаясь ответа, размахнулся и зашвырнул самолетик вниз. — Привет из Ородруина!  
      Контракт ярко вспыхнул — и исчез.  
      И тут же будто лопнула струна, державшая Дина в напряжении весь последний год — и даже дольше.  
      Все закончилось.  
      Будет еще многое другое, навалится куча проблем — взять хотя бы Сэма с его «наркоманией», но это будет уже потом.  
      Дин сполз на пол и привалился боком к Сэму, зашипев от боли, когда обожженные кисти проехались по жесткой джинсе сэмовой куртки.  
      — Слушай, а схрена ли ты нам помогаешь? — вяло полюбопытствовал он, переводя дыхание.  
      — Я вам должен, — был ответ.  
      Образ рыцаря заколыхался, доспехи таяли, превращаясь в пятнистую военную форму…  
      Перед ними стоял Джейк.  
      Ублюдок, который воткнул Сэму нож в спину.  
      Ублюдок, _убивший_ Сэма.  
      Зрение Дина заволокло алым.  
  
      Когда рассеялась багровая пелена, Дин обнаружил, что очнувшийся Сэм крепко держат его за локти… а лицо Джейка превратилось в сплошную кровавую маску. Подбитые глаза, похожие на лепешки губы, свернутый нос, рассеченная бровь.  
      — Это я его так отделал? — прохрипел Дин, обращаясь в первую очередь к брату.  
      — Ты, ты.  
      — Мало. Надо еще добавить…  
      Смешок брата, его теплое дыхание защекотали ухо.  
      — Полегче, тигр. Этот парень — наш ключ на выход. И лично я уже не держу на него зла. Он нам помог.  
      Образ высокого чернокожего солдата заколебался и растворился, вновь становясь черным рыцарем, верным слугой Ада… хотя не таким уж верным, если задуматься.  
      Дин хотел было повторить вопрос Сэма — как ему удалось так быстро стать демоном, но вовремя вспомнил слова про «собачий счет». Это сколько же получается, больше ста лет?  
      Джейк словно бы прочитал его мысли.  
      — Дело не в сроке, ребята. Если бы каждая душа в Аду становилась демоном, их давно стало бы куда больше людей. Не все превращаются: кто-то не может, кто-то не хочет, кто-то попросту не нужен… Но у меня других вариантов не было.  
      — Демонская кровь… — прошептал Сэм, и хватка поперек груди Дина усилилась.  
      — Демонская кровь, — согласился Джейк. — И ты избрал опасный путь, Сэм, я говорю это тебе как равный. Мы с тобой в расчете: я убил тебя в бою, ты убил меня… Но не позволяй этим ублюдкам себя захапать, слышишь? Ты спас брата, ну и хватит. Сама по себе твоя сила не добро и не зло — пока ты не примешь ту или иную сторону. И на твоем счету, Сэм, достаточно благих дел, чтоб чаша весов склонилась к добру. Все, вам пора.  
      Рыцарь махнул скрытой под латной перчаткой рукой, и в стене открылся портал.  
      — Моя Детка… — Дин вывернулся из поддерживающих объятий брата и встал, пошатываясь.  
      — Она будет на месте, когда вы попадете на первый круг. Неодушевленные предметы перемещать легче.  
      — И что, все вот так просто? — недоверчиво сощурился Дин. — Сюда мы добирались долго…  
      Джейк пожал плечами:  
      — Есть много путей туда и обратно. И вы двигались против основного потока, это тоже сыграло свою роль. Не верите мне – взгляните на гончую. Они чуют подвох за милю.  
      Персик уже маячил возле портала. Хороший знак. Может, Джейк и не врет.  
      — Торопитесь, — Джейк крутанул мечом, разворачиваясь к коридору, из которого они вышли. — Если сюда вы добрались более-менее незамеченными, то после безобразия с хранилищем в башню слетится целая армия.  
      — А ты?  
      Сэм-Сэм-Сэм… вечно ты готов проявлять благородство к разным тварям. Даже к этой.  
      — Отмажусь, не впервой. — Даже не видя лица Джейка, Дин был готов поспорить, что тот улыбается. — Вот еще что… Мои родные, мать и сестра… они думают, что я дезертировал, пропал без вести. Передайте, что их сын и брат погиб в бою.  
      Рыцарь отвернулся, загораживая своей массивной фигурой чуть ли не половину зала.  
      — Передадим, — пообещал Сэм и подтолкнул Дина к порталу.  
      Может, Джейк и не рассчитался за свой поступок до конца, но его было за что уважать. И Дин знал — они с Сэмом исполнят его последнюю волю.  
  
      На первом круге было тихо и уныло… если сравнивать с вакханалией девятого. И Дин попросту наслаждался тишиной. Импала — уже безо всякого «навигатора» — дожидалась, пока они сядут в нее и отправятся вслед за Персиком обратно, в мир живых.  
      Там, наверное, уже тоже ночь. Или нет. Как мерить время по собачьему счету? Разве что спросить у Персика, так ведь тот не ответит…  
      В стороне от шоссе полыхнуло яркой вспышкой.  
      Дин мгновенно развернулся в ту сторону: кольт наизготовку, Сэма оттереть за спину.  
      — Приветствуем тебя, Дин Винчестер.  
      Если бы все произошедшее в Аду не притупило способность Дина удивляться, сейчас он бы уже ловил челюсть в районе колен.  
      Потому что перед ним стояли рыцари. Точные копии тех черных молодчиков, только ослепительно белые. И с крыльями.  
      — Чт… И вам не хворать, — справился с собой Дин.  
      — Аз есмь Кастиэль, ангел Господень. Явились мы, чтобы вызволить тебя из Ада. Восславь же милость Господа нашего, — заявил один из рыцарей, видимо, командир.  
      — Да… э… мы как-нибудь сами, — вклинился Сэм, но рыцари никак не отреагировали, даже не повернулись в его сторону. Словно его и не было. Так, пустое место.  
      Это основательно взбесило Дина, но демонстрировать это было глупо: может, они с Сэмом и достаточно круты, чтобы прокатиться до глубин преисподней и обратно, но на что способны эти крылатые, неизвестно.  
      — Спасибо, но мы уже уходим. И у нас есть проводник. — Дин потрепал по голове мигом, как по заказу, очутившегося поблизости Персика.  
      Кажется, рыцари лишились дара речи. Все как один шлемы крутились между Дином и Адской гончей, так что под конец Дин забеспокоился, как бы у крылатых бошки не отвалились.  
      — Твое спасение… — очевидно, командир не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
      — Спасибо, — с нажимом повторил Дин. — Мы уже сами со всем разобрались. А теперь нам пора.  
      Запрыгнуть в машину и рвануть с пробуксовкой оказалось плевым делом.  
      Дин даже не успел испугаться высоты, как они уже катили по пыльной дороге прочь от Большого Каньона.  
      — Куда едем? — Сэм казался расслабленным, но Дин, знавший брата как облупленного, ясно видел, как тот нервничает в преддверии неизбежного серьезного разговора.  
      Про кровь демонов и все такое.  
      — К Бобби. — Дин расслабленно положил руку на руль и потянулся к любимой кассете. — К Бобби.


	10. Chapter 10

      Последние два дня Дин почти не спал.  
      Крики Сэма он слышал через стены бункера – и всего дома Бобби.  
      Да, идея запереть брата, пока того не переломает от зависимости, была здравой. Но это не отменяло того, что каждый крик, каждая ломкая мольба зазубренным лезвие рвала Дину сердце. Сперва он боялся, что так они сделают только хуже, что вообще убьют Сэма. Теперь страх угас, но слышать эти мучительные стоны, эту прорывающуюся в каждом звуке боль было невыносимо.  
      Но не слушать Дин не мог.  
      Иначе ему казалось, что он предает Сэма, оставляет его одного, наедине с внутренними демонами и неутолимой жаждой.  
      Иногда Дину хотелось по примеру Персика забраться в какую-нибудь развалюху на окраине свалки и свернуться калачиком, прикрыв глаза хвостом. Правда, хвоста у него не было — а если бы и был, то не было права бросать Сэма.  
      Поэтому все, что Дин себе позволял, это послушаться Бобби и посидеть пару часов в гараже под предлогом профилактического осмотра Детки.  
      С ящиком пива и нестерпимым желанием зажать уши руками, потому что крики Сэма долетали и сюда.  
      И когда внезапно в гараже полопались все лампочки, а на пороге возник странный мужик в помятом плаще, Дин даже не дернулся. Просто нервов уже на все не хватало. Только выложил кольт на стол рядом с собой да открыл новую бутылку.  
      Все.  
      Да пошло оно все.  
      — Здравствуй, Дин Винчестер, — вежливо поздоровался плащеносный хмырь.  
      — Здорово, — Дин вяло отсалютовал ему бутылкой. — Ты кто — демон, призрак… — Дин коротко хохотнул, — тульпа? Твое счастье, что я сегодня не в настроении. Выпьешь?  
      Мужик приблизился.  
      — Аз есмь Кастиэль, ангел Господень.  
      — Да иди ты! — Дин чуть не подавился.  
      Уж больно не вязался этот странный чувак с образом белого рыцаря, которого он видел в Аду.  
      — Аз есмь Кастиэль, — повторил мужик, и за его спиной на стене появились тени огромных крыльев. Это представление ознаменовалось потерей последних уцелевших лампочек.  
      — Ну охуеть теперь вообще… — Дин прикончил бутылку и принялся за следующую. — И по какому ты вопросу, ангел?  
      — В помощи твоей нуждается небесное воинство, — с охотой откликнулся Кастиэль. — Апокалипсис грядет, и лишь тебе остановить его под силу.  
      — Не понял… Где я — и где Апокалипсис! — Дин всерьез обеспокоился, что белая горячка, которую не привлекали литры виски, соблазнилась-таки на жалкое пиво.  
      Ответ ангела поверг его в продолжительный ступор.  
      — Начал ты его, тебе и останавливать.  
      Дин тяжело осел на скамейке, распластавшись грудью по неоструганому столу, заменявшему Бобби верстак и все на свете.  
      — Это как это? — тихо выдохнул он, так что даже сам не понял: сказал это вслух или только подумал.  
      Кастиэль торжественно выпрямился.  
      — И было Пророчество, и было в нем сказано: когда праведник в Аду прольет кровь, падет первая Печать, — продекламировал он. — А чтобы обрел свободу Люцифер, надобно разрушить их числом шестьдесят шесть.  
      Дин недоуменно моргнул:  
      — И каким боком тут я?  
      — Праведник ты по образу действий, — не сдавался ангел. — Ты был в Аду и пролил там кровь. Пророчество исполнилось.  
      — Да как… — Дин осекся.  
      Он стрелял в демонов, он убивал демонов. И набил морду Джейку. Пусть это будет сто раз формально, но если пернатый не врет, под пророчество все это вполне подходит.  
      Еще один груз в копилку бесконечной вины.  
      Он открыл Врата, из-за него Сатана может вырваться на свободу… Из-за него Сэм сейчас мечется в бункере, сгорая заживо в лихорадке.  
      — Что я должен делать? — мертво спросил Дин.  
      — Узнаешь ты в свое время…  
      И ангел исчез.  
      Дин подумал, что пива явно недостаточно, и пошел грабить запасы Бобби.  
  
      Через два дня Сэм практически оклемался: во всяком случае, теперь он чаще узнавал Дина и разговаривал с ним, а не с терзающими его разум видениями.  
      Бобби счел это за добрый знак и загнал Дина спать.  
      Не сказать чтобы это было удачной идеей, потому что Дин полночи беспокойно проворочался на продавленном диване, размышляя, как сообщить Бобби — и Сэму, когда тот очнется, что, кажется, на сей раз Апокалипсис начался из-за него. Потому что закрывать глаза на бесчисленные признаки возросшей активности демонов было уже нельзя.  
      И, конечно, стоило Дину под утро забыться тревожным сном, как в дверь позвонили. Он с трудом продрал глаза и посмотрел на экран телефона. Восемь часов, значит, урвать удалось не больше трех часов. И кого это принесло в такую рань?  
      На пороге обнаружился низкорослый брюнет знакомой наружности. Сфокусировав взгляд, Дин узнал в нем Кроули, того самого демона-карьериста, который, будем честны, неплохо помог им с Сэмом в Аду.  
      — Ты к кому? — обалдело спросил Дин, от неожиданности уронив руку с зажатым в ней кольтом.  
      Кроули закатил глаза:  
      — К лосяре, к кому же еще. Да к тебе я, мать твою!  
      — Маму не трогай! — угрожающе предупредил Дин, постепенно обретая ясность мыслей. Отдельные участки мозга еще сладко дремали, но тренированное тело уже успело пробудить основные инстинкты: демон — опасность — держись настороже, чувак.  
      — Вот! — Кроули всучил ему корзинку, в которой явно что-то шевелилось. — Твой половой гигант неясного происхождения обрюхатил мою девочку. Чуть не испортил мне всю родословную, урод.  
      — К-какую девочку? — шестеренки в голове крутились со скрипом.  
      — Джульетту, мою лучшую гончую!  
      Дин опустил взгляд. В корзинке возились чернявые щенки. Штуки три, не меньше.  
      — У них любовь… — Дин вспомнил, с какой теплотой та гончая смотрела на Персика, когда они вдвоем вытащили их с Сэмом из подсунутых Адом иллюзий.  
      — Кому любовь, а кому лишние хлопоты. Короче забирай, обрадуй папашу. — Кроули развернулся на каблуках и начал спускаться с крыльца, когда Персик, видимо, разбуженный необычной возней и рассчитывающий, что это как-то связано — чем черт не шутит — с дополнительным завтраком, нарисовался прямо у него перед носом.  
      Кроули замер, и Дин даже сквозь не до конца рассеявшуюся сонливость мог сказать по его спине, что демон впал в загадочный ступор.  
      — Эй! — он ткнул кулаком в покрытое драпом плечо, — ты тут в жену Лота решил поиграть, что ли?  
      Кроули вздрогнул, словно его ударили током, и развернулся обратно.  
      — С другой стороны… — забормотал он, снова вцепляясь в корзинку, — отличные гены. Прямо чувствуется порода… Так и быть, — Кроули выпрямился, — я готов взять на себя тяжкую обязанность по выращиванию этих байстрюков.  
      Он дернул раз, другой — но пальцы Дина, будто сведенные судорогой, никак не хотели разжиматься, и он по-прежнему прижимал корзинку к животу.  
      — Ладно, — вздохнул Кроули, — одного щенка папаше, в счет вязки. Выбирай.  
      Дин опешил.  
      — Н-но я не папаша… — Он растерянно посмотрел на черные мордочки, имевшие с Персиком несомненное семейное сходство в виде светлых пятнышек на носах. От неожиданности пальцы ослабели, чем Кроули не преминул воспользоваться.  
      — Да ты новичок, — осклабился он, выдрав-таки корзинку и всучив взамен одного из щенков, которого выудил не глядя. — Ничего, освоишься — станешь миллиардером. Сможешь купить себе Боинг. Или остров в Тихом океане. Ну все, пока. Было весьма познавательно. Передавай привет Бульвинклю.  
      Демон исчез с негромким хлопком, и Дин растерянно закрыл дверь. Пригревшийся у груди щенок лизнул его в подбородок.  
      Бобби ругался так, что стены содрогались.  
      Но Дин обращал на это мало внимания: ему нужно было позаботиться о брате. И плевать, что глупый щенок трется под ногами и доверчиво таращит красные глазки. Лишь бы особо не мешал.  
      Дин спустился в подвал с тазом наперевес. Сначала обмыть Сэма, потом поменять постель, потом вынести смердящее отхожее ведро. Простые задачи, не требующие участия мозга. Сегодня Дину не повезло — Сэм метался в забытьи и не узнавал его. Неважно.  
      И лишь когда Дин выпрямился, стискивая в руках импровизированный тюк из пропитанных потом простыней, он понял, что дыхание Сэма изменилось.  
      Что давно уже он не слышал его таким ровным.  
      На животе Сэма свернулся клубком щенок Адской гончей. И, кажется, совсем не возражал подниматься и опускаться в такт равномерным вдохам-выдохам.  
      А Сэм спал.  
      Мирно и спокойно, впервые за последнюю неделю.  
      Дин на цыпочках вышел из бункера, оставив дверь приоткрытой.  
      Не хватало еще убирать щенячьи какашки. Ему и ведра хватает с головой.  
      Ну а в Сэме он уверен. Сэм не сбежит.  
      Может, Дин и был закоренелым оптимистом, но в этот момент он верил, что черная полоса наконец-то закончилась.  
  
      — Проснись и пой, Сэмми!  
      Дин швырнул в еще не очухавшегося со сна мелкого мокрое полотенце и с поистине демоническим хохотом зарылся в свою сумку.  
      Прилетевший обратно холодный комок он не глядя поймал вытянутой рукой и с издевательским благодарным поклоном развесил полотенце на спинке стула.  
      — Ди-ин, мы еще даже дела не нашли, откуда столько энтузиазма? — простонал Сэм и рухнул обратно на кровать, жалобно скрипнувшую под его весом. Его голые ноги выдавались за пределы изножья на целый фут. Дин только усмехнулся про себя — до сих пор им не попалось ни одного мотеля, кровати в котором подходили бы этому йети по размеру.  
      — Оттуда, что Персику уже в шесть утра понадобилось сбегать до кустиков, — фыркнул Дин. — Собака приучает к дисциплине.  
      — Надо было использовать этот аргумент на папе, когда я просил собаку. — Сэм, буквально не открывая глаз, прошлепал в ванную.  
      А Дин и впрямь не понимал причин своего хорошего настроения. Вроде бы говно, а не расклад: ангелам что-то надо от него, демоны докапываются до Сэмми, на носу Апокалипсис и вообще…  
      С другой стороны, он свободен от контракта, Сэмми вроде бы избавился от тяги к демонской крови, а Бобби с радостью оставил себе Лаки — так он назвал щенка, — мотивируя это тем, что Рамсфилд без Персика скучает и теряет аппетит, да и Адская гончая в хозяйстве завсегда пригодится.  
      Бодрое течение мыслей прервал стук в дверь. Персик глухо заворчал, но с места не сдвинулся, из чего Дин сделал вывод, что посетитель ему не нравится, но опасности не представляет. На всякий случай приставив кольт на уровне груди непрошенного гостя, Дин повернул замок.  
      — Давно не виделись, Дин, — вместо приветствия сказала миниатюрная брюнетка. — Это я, Руби. Кстати, спасибо, что устроили переполох в Аду — если бы не вы, я бы не выбралась. Можно?  
      Дин заколебался: пускать — не пускать?  
      Руби вздохнула и уперла руки в бедра:  
      — Парни, вы еще намерены разобраться с Лилит? Потому что я знаю, где прячется эта стерва.  
      Дин нехотя посторонился, давая демонице войти.  
      Даже когда они не искали работу — работа сама находила их.


End file.
